We could rule the world
by Theheartneverlies93
Summary: Ava and Alexander are twins, and they are descendent of two Greek gods but they don't know it. Voldermort does and he wants them to join him. Draco had been given a task by the dark lord and it's not to kill Dumbledore. Harry potter with a Greek twist!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! So this is my new fic. If any of guys read my other story Next to you I'm still writing it but its kind of slow at the moment. Anyway. **

**Summary: Ava and Alexander are twins, and they are descendent of two Greek gods but they don't know it. Voldermort does and he wants them to join him. Draco had been given a task by the dark lord and it's not to kill Dumbledore. **

**Pairing: Draco/ OC **

**I don't own any of the Harry potter Characters or anything that is Harry potter related They all belong to J., I do however own the characters Ava and Alex they are my own creation. **

**I hope you enjoy! Reviews would be nice.**

* * *

><p>"Ava!" yelled my mother from downstairs.<p>

"Coming mama!" I yelled back. I gave a sigh and looked round the room that I would be leaving for the year. I was heading to Hogwarts for my sixth year. I am a Gryffindor along with my twin brother Alexander and we are both proud of it. My name is Ava Williams and I am 16. I am also Greek, fully Greek even though I have the surname Williams; we changed it when my family moved to England when me and my brother were very young. Both me and my brother speak fluent Greek and we look the same. We both have dirty blonde hair with bright blue eyes. My hair falls all the way down to my lower back; I usually wear it in waves. My skin is tanned from spending all my spare time at our family home on the coast of Greece. I have an athletic build from playing quidditch on the Gryffindor team. Me and Alexander play as chasers. We are both close friends with the golden trio as well as Neville, Ginny, Seamus and Dean.

I skipped down the stone stairs that led to the foyer of our home, at the bottom of the stairs stood my mother who look the spitting image of me and my brother; she stood in a cream Chanel suit. My luggage was by her feet as was my brothers.

"It's about time Ava." My mother spoke.

"I'm sorry mama, I didn't realise the time. Where is Alexander?" I asked looking around the marble foyer.

"He should be here, but like you he always seems to be late." She said with a small smile. Just as she finished the sentence, Alexander came running down the stairs.

"I'm sorry mama." He panted trying to catch his breath.

"Yes well each of you take an arm and we shall be off to the station." She said holding out her arms. Side along apparition was the worst things I've ever experienced; it always made me feel sick afterwards. I gave a sigh and took my mother's arm. As soon as my hand touched her arm I felt a squeezing sensation like I was being shoved through something that was way too small for me to fit through.

The sensation passed and I was soon stood on the platform at kings cross looking at the Hogwarts express. It gave me a happy feeling knowing that I was going back to Hogwarts; it was like a second home to me. My mother turned to the both of us.

"Now you two be good and stay out of trouble this year please?" She asked knowing that it wasn't possible; being friends with Harry Potter you tend to get involved in weird circumstances. I gave a smile to my mother and hugged her.

"We will try mama." I said. Alexander hugged my mother and stepped back to my side. The train blew its horn signalling that we should be getting on the train.

"We should be going." Alex said.

"Goodbye mama." I said in Greek.

"Goodbye. I love you." She said back and then apparated away. I turned to Alex.

"Come on then let's go see if we can find Harry and them." I said as I climbed on the train.

"Yeah, I need to talk to Harry about Quidditch. Apparently he made quidditch captain." He said as we squeezed down the narrow hallway. It was already crowded and the compartments were filling up fast. We were looking for about 10 minutes before I was roughly pulled in a compartment and then enveloped by a pair of pale arms. I laughed as I figured it was Ginny.

"Hello to you too." I smiled as she released me.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you!" She said with a sigh as she flopped down next to Ron. I took a seat next to Harry while Alex sat the other side of Ginny.

"I take it Hermione couldn't come visit over the summer?" I asked.

"No! She went travelling to France with her parents. Do you know what it's like being stuck with 5 boys for a whole six weeks?" She said leaning back.

"Incredibly annoying and boring I should imagine." I said. She nodded. I turned to Harry who was looking out the window.

"How was your summer Harry?" I asked.

"Same as always, stuck with the Dursleys, with occasional visits to the Burrow. Yours?" He asked with a small smile.

"Same old. Same old. Lying in the sun, playing quidditch." I laughed. "So where is Hermione?" I asked noticing the frizzy haired brunette was nowhere to be found.

"She is in the prefect compartment." Ron said. I nodded and then Alex launched into a conversation about Quidditch. The conversation carried on for a long while, just talking about tactics and players until Hermione popped her head in and said hello. We were almost at Hogwarts when Draco Malfoy came along.

"Pothead." He growled. Harry stood up as did Ron, both took their wands out.

"Bugger off Malfoy." Ron spat. Draco glared evilly at Ron. Me, Alex and Ginny all remained silent.

"I don't think I was talking to you was I you filthy blood traitor." He spat, while his two friends behind him laughed. I glared evilly myself and reached for the wand that was resting in my boot. Ginny jumped up and pulled out her wand. I stood up myself.

"Guys it's not worth it." I said with a sigh. Over the past five years it had always been the same. A standoff between Harry and Malfoy. Malfoy's gaze turned toward me and looked me up and down.

"What you need a girl to fight your battles for you Potter?" He smirked as I watched Harry's grip tighten on his wand. I pushed my way in front of Harry, Ron and Ginny to stand in between everyone's wands.

"If anything Malfoy I'm protecting you from getting your ass kicked." I smirked myself. He glared at as his grip tightened on his wand.

"You dare talk to me you filthy half blood." He spat. At this point Alex jumped up with his wand out ready.

"You dare talk to my sister like that Malfoy. And for your information we are purebloods through and through. You should know that your father works with ours. Oh wait I should say worked; I forgot he's in Azkaban now." Alex said. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"You better watch yourself Alexander. I've never had a problem with you." He growled.

"And I've never had a problem with you Malfoy but when you threaten my sister you threaten me." He spat back. Malfoy went to reply but then thought better of it and he gave a huff and walked away with his friends following in tow. I turned round to face Harry.

"Now what was that about?" I asked folding my arms.

"I put his dad in Azkaban, when we broke into the Ministry." Harry said. I rolled my eyes.

"Great." Alex said. "You guys are going to have to watch yourselves, because Malfoy will want revenge." He said.

"How do you know Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"We have a mutual friend called Blaise Zambini. I've only ever talked to him a couple of times." He said with a shrug.

"Come on Gin, let's go chance, we'll be arriving soon." I said as I got up, grabbed my robes and heading out of the compartment with Ginny following.

The great hall was alive with chatter that evening, everyone was chatting excitedly about what everyone did over the summer. I was sat with Alex, Ginny, Seamus and Neville, when Seamus spoke up.

"Is there a reason why Malfoy is glaring at the back of your head Ava?" He said. I turned round to see Malfoy glaring at me with a fierce grip on his fork. I glared back at him, stuck my tongue and turned back round.

"It's probably because I stopped him and Harry from killing each other on the train." I said with a shrug and went back to eating my food.

"Why what you do?" Neville asked.

"She stood in between Harry and Draco." Ginny said. "I think Draco is a bit miffed that Harry put his dad in Azkaban."

"Oh that doesn't sound good." Neville said.

"Nope. So quidditch will be interesting this year." Alex said.

After dinner I headed to the library because I wanted to get some books to get a head start on some of the topics we would be studying this year. In many ways I was like Hermione, I always came second in the class to her. I think it was one of the main reasons we got on so well. As I was walking back from the library I noticed the hallways were empty, the candles lit the way, there was a slight breeze blowing down the corridor so I pulled my cloak tighter round me. A big gust of wind came along and blew out the candles.

"Woah." I whispered to myself. This castle was always doing weird stuff. I shuddered and continued to walk in the dark of the hallway, as I was walking I noticed a shadow moved to my left. I put my hand inside my cloak and gripped on to my wand. I saw the shadow move again so I turned round with my wand out.

"Whoever you are come out where I can see you." I said as I lit the tip of my wand.

"You know it's not wise to walk about this castle on your own." The voice said. I squinted my bright blue eyes and saw the shadow step into the light. Draco Malfoy stepped forward with his usual Slytherin smirk plastered on his pale face.

"Draco Malfoy." I said.

"Alexander Williams's sister." He said.

"I have a name you know." I said moving my wand down slightly.

"Not that I care. I just came to warn you to stay out of my way, I have no quarrel with you, Alex has never done anything to me and out of respect for him I have not hurt you but do what you pulled on the train again and I won't hesitate." Malfoy said as he took a step towards me. I raised my wand again.

"Do not threaten me Malfoy. You threaten my friends then you and I have a problem." I spat. He sneered. "Now leave me be. Just because you know my brother, it doesn't mean I won't hurt you." I said. He took another step towards me so we were basically eye level, by the looks of things we were similar height. Then again I was tall for my age standing at 5"10 – 5"11.

"Until next time Ava." He whispered then he took a step back and smirked. I looked at him confused as the light from my wand reflected off his face making him paler than he actually was.

"I thought you didn't know my name." I glared.

"I said I didn't care about your name, I didn't say I didn't know it." He said with a smirk then walked off. As I watched his retreating back I gave out an aggravated sound and turned towards the direction of the Gryffindor common room, mumbling angrily all the way.

I walked into the common room and it seemed like everyone had already turned in for the night apart from Alex, Ron, Harry and Hermione. They were all sat around the chairs and sofa that were next to the common room fireplace. Alex and Ron were playing wizard's chess while Hermione and Harry were reading. They must have heard me enter because their heads turned in my direction.

"Alright sis?" Alex said. I walked over to the four of them and flopped down on the red sofa next to Harry.

"Yeah. I just had the weirdest encounter with Malfoy." I said while scratching my head still slightly baffled by it. Alex turned round to face me properly when I finished speaking.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked with his face completely serious. Even though I'm only older by like a minute he is incredibly protective plus he looks older than me because he is huge, quidditch has a lot to answer for.

"Chill Alex I'm fine, he said he didn't hurt me out of respect for you, and I told him I don't care if he knows you I'd still hurt him if he threatens me or my friends again." I said with a shrug as Alex visibly relaxed.

"Good." He said.

"I don't know how you stand him Alex, he such a ferret." Hermione said. Alex shrugged.

"I only put up with him because I know Blaise Zambini quite well." He said.

"How do you know Zambini anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Our mother is good friends with his; they both came round one day during the summer before third year and so we've known each other since." Alex said as his knight took out one of Ron's pawns.

"So do you know him as well Ava?" Harry asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, because me and Alex are so close and have an unhealthy obsession with quidditch we kind of hit it off." I said with a shrug. Hermione got up while shutting her book.

"Well I'm going to bed now seen as we have classes tomorrow." She said and then she headed upstairs. Harry followed a few minutes later and so did Ron. So it was just me and Alex left. He got up off his position from the floor and came and sat next to me.

"You okay?" He asked as I stared in to the amber flames.

"Yeah Alex, I'm fine seriously. You worry too much you know that?" I asked with a smile. He smiled and pulled me into a one arm hug.

"Probably. You look confused?" He said.

"I am, Malfoy knew my name, I don't know how. I know you've never spoken about me to him, do you reckon Blaise has?" I asked.

"Maybe, but don't you worry about Malfoy Ava. If he bothers you again let me know." He said with a smile. I nodded.

"I'm going to bed now. It's been a weird day, Goodnight Alex." I said saying the last part in Greek. I climbed the stairs and entered the room that I shared with Hermione, Ginny, Parvati and Lavender. The four girls were already fast asleep, I gave a tired yawn and climbed onto my bed falling asleep instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the first chapter. If you guys like it I will write more, so review please! =D Thank you <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my readers =) As you can see the second chapter is up! I hope you like it =) **

**I would also like to thank:**

**Demonic-Kat**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. So enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to the September sun shining through the window, I yawned and sat up. I looked over and saw that Hermione's bed was already empty. *No surprise there.* I thought. I heard someone yawn to my right and saw Ginny was waking up. She looked over at me and smiled sleepily; I returned the smiled and got up to go to the bathroom.<p>

20minutes later someone began banging on the bathroom door.

"AVA! Hurry up for Merlin's sake!" Ginny yelled through the door. I frowned as I wrapped a towel round me and went to the door. I opened it a crack, she looked at me evilly.

"Why do you always take forever in the bathroom?" She asked with frustration in her voice.

"Because I like looking nice, plus my hair takes forever to wash you know that. Now bye-bye." I said with a smile and then slammed the door in her face. She gave a groan in frustration and began shouting curse words at me. I laughed to myself in the mirror and dried my hair magically so it went in loose curls down my back and then got dressed.

No less that 5minutes later I was out of the bathroom and Ginny was in. It was the same routine for the past year. During fifth year Ginny got moved to our room and the fights for the bathroom got worse, usually it was between me, Ginny and Lavender, usually me or Ginny won. I was heading out the bedroom door when Lavender woke up and walked into the bathroom door, being half asleep she tried again and fell on the floor. I laughed.

"Gin is in there Lavender so you have about a 20minute wait." I said simply. She gave a groan.

"I'm going to be late!" She moaned.

"Not my problem." I said as I walked out the door and headed to the great hall.

The great hall was already buzzing when I entered and I had already spotted Ron stuffing his face with food, my brother munching happily next to him, Hermione already had her nose in a book. I walked my way over to them and sat next to Hermione.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning, I take it Ginny yelled at you this morning?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow. I gave a cheeky smile.

"Worin." Ron said with a mouthful of food, spitting bits of bacon out.

"Okay Ron that's gross, and yup. There's no better way to start the year off, but I think Lavender is going to scream at her though." I said as I began piling bacon on my plate.

"Why what did Ginny do?" Alex asked.

"Got in the bathroom before Lavender." I said as I shoved a whole piece of bacon in my mouth.

"Okayy." Alex said shoving a piece of toast in his mouth. Hermione looked disgusted at the three of us as we all shovelled food into our mouths.

"Ava how on earth can you eat so much and stay so thin?" She asked as I just ate like my fourth piece of bacon in my mouth, I swallowed and turned towards her.

"It's called quidditch Herms." I said as I took a swig of pumpkin juice. Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry took a seat next to me.

"Just the people I was looking for." He said.

"It weren't hard to find us now was it?" Alex asked with a smirk. Harry glared at him.

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that Quidditch tryouts are Saturday." He said while grabbing a piece of toast.

"Cool. I'm going to need to practice." Ron said. I nodded, Alex turned to look at Harry.

"We need to show you some plays we came up with over the summer." He said seriously. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You two are assuming that you are going to get picked." Harry replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Harry, Harry, Harry." I began, while shaking my head and putting a hand on his shoulder. "We've been Gryffindor Chasers since third year, and we've helped win the quidditch cup three years running, do you really think that Gryffindor wants to risk losing it a fourth year?" I said with a smirk of my own. Harry looked down at the table and then back up at me and Alex.

"Fine, but you still have to tryout just to make it look fair." He said. I smiled and Alex high fived me. As we continued our quidditch talk, Professor McGonagall came about handing out everyone's timetables. I looked down at mine and saw I had double potions with Professor Slughorn first.

"Come on Ava we have potions first and it starts soon." Hermione said.

"Alright." I said and stood up grabbing my back that was at my feet.

"I have potions too." Alex said as he stood up. The three of us said goodbye to Harry and Ron and we headed down to the dungeons. On our way down we found out that both me and Alex have the same time table.

"Do you two do everything together?" Hermione asked as we waited outside the potions class. I looked at Alex who looked back at me and shrugged.

"To be honest we've never really thought about it." I said with a shrug. Professor Slughorn opened the door and motioned us in. I walked in and took a seat at a table with Hermione and Alex joining me. As I was getting my things out of my bag I noticed Malfoy walk in the classroom, flanked by Theodore Nott and Blaise. They headed straight for our table.

"Oh great here comes the ferret." I mumbled. He stopped right next to me.

"Alexander. Ava. Mudblood." He spat the last bit. I glared at him wishing pain on him knowing Hermione hated that word.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked. He just smirked at me and turned towards Alex, while Blaise began talking to Alex.

"Alex, why don't you come and sit over with us? We need to catch up." Blaise said. Alex looked at me with an eyebrow raised, and I smiled and waved my hand telling him that he could go. He smiled at me and made his way over with Blaise and Nott. Malfoy lingered behind. I looked at him.

"Is there something wrong Malfoy?" I asked sounding completely bored.

"Don't you care that your brother is sitting with a bunch of Slytherins?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Not really." I said, "Back in first year we were both almost sorted into Slytherin but our bravery and loyalty was too strong and we got sorted in to Gryffindor." I said simply. Malfoy was about reply when Slughorn began to talk.

"Everyone take your seats and we will begin our lesson." He said, Malfoy gave me one last look and walked off to sit next to my brother.

The lesson was pretty uneventful. Harry and Ron came in not long after Slughorn began the lesson. We were making Draught of Living Death and Slughorn said the person who was first to complete the potion correctly would win a bottle of Liquid luck. It was quite funny actually, Hermione was getting so stressed that Harry was doing better than her. In the end Harry won the Liquid luck, Hermione was angry and I could understand why, in the whole 5 years we've been at Hogwarts Harry has never been amazing at Potions.

"Hermione will you chill? So he got one potion right, it was bound to happen at some point?" I said as we sat down to lunch.

"But it's impossible! No one can become that good in the space of a couple of months!" She said. I rolled my eyes. Ron and Harry took a seat opposite me and Hermione.

"Is she still on about Harry completing the potion first?" Ron asked.

"It's not possible!" Hermione shouted. I cringed and glared at Ron.

"Did you have to Ron?" I asked while Hermione began shouting at Harry. The people around us and on the table next to us began staring strangely at us. As I was looking I saw Alex walk in with Blaise, Malfoy, and Nott. They all took a seat at the Slytherin table.

"Hey Ava is there a reason why your brother is eating at the Slytherin table?" Ginny said as she took a seat next to me.

"Catching up with Blaise." I said simply. Ginny looked at Hermione and asked the one question that I wished she hadn't.

"What's got her wand in a knot?" She said which sent Hermione into another rampage. I gave a groan and stood up.

"Where you going?" Ginny asked.

"Away from Hermione before I use my wand to shut her up. I will see you later." I said and headed towards my brother at the Slytherin table. As I approached Alex saw me and smiled and waved me over.

"Hey sis." He said.

"Hey Alex, Blaise, Nott...Malfoy." I said looking at each of them, when I looked at Malfoy he was sat there with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Hey Ava, What's up?" Blaise asked. I looked a bit nervous as I was being stared at by the surrounding Slytherins.

"I was wondering if I could sit with you guys for lunch? Hermione is driving me mad." I said. The boys looked from one another.

"Sure I don't see why not. Malfoy, Nott move up and let Ava sit between you." Alex said, and the pair did as they were told.

"So why is Granger driving you mad?" Blaise asked.

"She keeps going on and on about how Harry beat her and that it wasn't possible, and if that's all she is going to go on about for the rest of the day then I'd rather be somewhere else." I said putting food on my plate.

"But I thought you were like best friends with her?" Nott said.

"We are but if someone beats her at something other than quidditch then she goes on and on until she's top again. She moans things like I could have done better, and what did I do wrong?" Alex answered.

"So when she's in one of those moods its best just to stay out of her way, something Harry and Ron have not figured out yet." I said, munching my way through a pile of mash potato. Throughout the conversation Malfoy kept looking at me. I swallowed my food and turned to him.

"Is there something wrong Malfoy?" I asked him with an eyebrow raised. He looked at my food on my plate and pulled a face.

"How are you not fat?" He asked rather rudely. I glared at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I mean look at the amount of food you eat. You should be fat if you eat food like that all the time." He said pulling a face again. I placed my fork down on the table.

"What?" I asked becoming angry. Who did he think he is?

"I'm just saying you should lay off the food a bit." He said. I got up from my spot where I was sitting.

"You really are a jerk Malfoy." I said, and then I picked up my drink and dumped it on the blonde ferrets head. I turned round and stormed out of the great hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex P.O.V<strong>

I looked at Malfoy angrily. How could he be such an ass? You can't talk to a girl like that, let alone my sister. I felt my blood begin to boil.

"You really are a prat Draco." I spat. His head snapped in my direction as he wiped juice out of his eyes.

"I'm a prat! Your crazy sister just dumped juice on me!" He growled.

"She had good reason! You told her to lay off the food; you don't tell a girl that!" I said standing up, most people's attention was on me and Malfoy.

"Oh she'll get over it for Merlin's sake." He said while waving me off. I don't what came over me, next thing I knew I was over the other side of the table holding Malfoy by the collar of his shirt. I looked into his grey eyes and saw fear flash through them, all I could see through my eyes was red.

"You will go apologize to my sister, and you will treat her with the respect she deserves. Do I make myself clear?" I said in a calm voice that was too calm for the situation. Malfoy looked at me with wide eyes but didn't say anything. I shook him.

"Do I make myself clear?" I repeated. Malfoy just nodded, I let him go and he walked quickly out of the hall. I shook my head and looked over at Blaise who was looking at me funny.

"What?" I asked with a shrug.

"What the hell was that?" He said.

"What was what? I don't understand what you are going on about and why are you over there?" I asked him, I was sure I was sat next to him.

"You basically jumped the table and had hold of Malfoy!" Blaise said.

"Plus I could have sworn your eyes went red." Nott said. I looked at them confused.

"Yeah right." I scoffed.

"I'm telling the truth. You've scared the living crap out of everyone." Blaise said. I looked round the room and Blaise was right. Everyone looked at me with scared eyes even a few people who were sat around us had moved away. I looked at the teachers table and they all looked at me with concerned eyes.

Merlin what did I do?

* * *

><p><strong>Ava P.O.V<strong>

I walked quickly out of the hall and out into the warm September sun. I was so angry at Malfoy. Who the hell did he think he was? As I was walking the air around me began to turn cold and the sky began to get dark. Out in the courtyard I found a stone bench to sit on and began to think. How dare Malfoy talked to me like? I mean he doesn't even know me! So what gives him the right to talk to me about how I eat!

I looked around me. The courtyard was empty, I looked to the sky and the sun had gone and it was replaced by dark grey clouds. It looked like it was about to pour down with rain. The air around me had a chill to it. I don't know what brought it on but it was incredibly weird. I was lost in my thoughts when Malfoy approached me.

"Ava." He said. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes, what the hell did he want?

"What?" I spat as a loud rumble of thunder echoed around us. He looked to the sky and pulled a face. I think he had the same notion as me.

"Can we talk?" He asked. I looked at him as if he had two heads; I had never heard those words from him. I looked at his face and it looked rather scared, what was his problem? I stood up from the bench angrily, as I did the heavens opened and the rain poured down so fast that both me and Malfoy were drenched in a matter of seconds. My fringe stuck to my forehead as the rest of my hair stuck to my back, through the rain I glared at Malfoy.

"I have nothing to say to you." I growled.

"I have something to say to you." He said as his hair fell in his cold grey eyes. I looked at him expecting him to continue, in the dull light Malfoy actually looked attractive, his features were soft and the rain made his clothes stick to his rather muscular body, quidditch did him well.

"If you are going to say something to me Malfoy then say it?" I said folding my arms across my body. He looked down at the floor.

"I wanted to apologize for saying those things to you it was out of line." He said. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why the change of heart?" I asked. He mumbled something that I didn't quite catch.

"What?" I said.

"Your brother made me." He said a little louder. I looked at him and laughed.

"My brother made you? So you don't even feel bad about it do you?" I said as thunder clapped and lighting struck. I was angry, I didn't want a forced apology. I wanted him to feel bad about what he did. He glared at me.

"I said I was sorry Ava." He said his voice was raised.

"I don't care Malfoy. Do you even feel bad?" I shouted at him, as the thunder got louder. He looked at me and didn't answer. His silence basically answered my question.

"You don't do you? You want to know why I eat the way I do? It's because I play quidditch and I have to keep healthy and you should know that. You play quidditch." I said.

"You play quidditch?" He asked. I looked at him dumbfounded.

"Yes you twit. You are the Slytherin captain, and you have no idea who plays on your opposing teams. I've been a Gryffindor chaser for three years and in those three years the Gryffindor team have won the cup three times. Now what does that say about your team and your ability as captain Malfoy?" I said with a smirk as he glared at me. I began to walk past him but stopped beside him.

"I'll see you on the pitch Draco, and then you will be sorry." I said and then walked away and left him standing in the pouring rain, thunder and lightning.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! Reviews please =D thank you!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Readers! Chapter three up! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Thank yous: **

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**

**Harpygirl24**

**Hope you lovely people enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>I was walking towards the castle when I saw movement out the corner of my eye. I looked to my right and saw someone flying about over the quidditch pitch. I narrowed my eyes and watched the person for a moment. It took me a minute to recognise the style of the flying. I recognised it as Alexander, why would he be at the pitch now when we have lessons? The thought confused me but never the less I headed over to the pitch. On the way there I summoned my own broom and once I was at the pitch I hopped on my broom and caught up with Alex.<p>

"Alex!" I shouted over the rain as I reached him. He looked over his shoulder, saw me and slowed down. I pulled up alongside him and looked at him worried.

"Why are you out here?" I asked.

"I just needed to think." He replied quietly. I looked at him strangely, Alex never talked in a quiet voice, and the only time he talks quietly is when something is really worrying him or scaring him. I flew closer and put a comforting hand on my brother's arm. He looked at it.

"What's happened Alex?" I asked. He looked up at me and in his eyes I could see his fear, his eyes weren't bright blue anymore they were a dull grey.

"Something happened in the great hall and it scared everyone." He said.

"What happened?" I asked, and then he told me how he had a go at Malfoy and had him by the collar and jumped across the table, he also told me that Nott said his eyes went red. Then he said that after Malfoy left he didn't even remember moving from his seat besides Blaise.

"It's okay Alex." I said in Greek.

"What if it happens again Ava? I could really hurt someone." He said. I looked at his face and it looked panicked.

"You won't Alex. I know you; you won't hurt someone unless they've done something to you. Malfoy was being a prat and he pushed your buttons. If you feel angry at anytime just close your eyes and count to 10. If it does happen again we will go to Dumbledore." I said. Alex gave a sigh.

"Okay." He said. He looked at me with a small smile. "What would I do without you?" He said as he gave me a one armed hug.

"Probably go barking mad." I smiled back. "Now are you going to stay here in this rain and get a cold or you going to come to class?" I said.

"I'm going to stay here; I think I'll avoid the looks I'm going to get just for a little while." He said. I nodded.

"Okay. I'll get your work for you and tell the teachers that you feel sick." I said and then I flew back to the ground and made my way back to the castle.

The rest of the day past by rather slowly, and as the hours passed by I got angrier I had people throwing me looks, whispering about Alex and asking me questions about Alex. I was truly fed up. My mood didn't improve over the next few days either, Alex came back to classes, and everyone apart from Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Nott and Malfoy looked at him weirdly, none of the people who he used to sit next to would sit next to him. People were seriously scared of him, the weather didn't improve either. If anything it got worse, it seemed like the angrier I got the weather reflected my emotions, it was very freaky. The only thing we were both looking forward to was Quidditch on Saturday.

Saturday came about and I woke up early in a good mood. As I got out of bed I noticed the sun was shining once again and there was no cloud in the sky. I jumped up and had a quick shower. After I got out I placed my hair in a high ponytail that went down my back, I also made sure my fringe was out of my face so I pinned it back. Once that was done, I chucked on my Gryffindor Quidditch robes and headed down to breakfast. I practically skipped into the Great hall; I noticed Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Alex already sat down.

"Good morning." I said with a bright smile. I took a seat between Alex and Ginny.

"Well isn't someone a happy girl this morning?" Hermione said. I nodded and loaded my plate, full of eggs, sausage, bacon and toast.

"It's officially quidditch season, of course I'm happy." I said and began eating. In 15 minutes I was finished. Hermione looked at me shocked.

"How the hell can you eat that quick?" she said.

"Because, she loves quidditch like you love books." Ginny said. I nodded and got up.

"Well guys I will see you down on the pitch I'm going to get some early flying practice in." I said.

"Not that you need it." Ron mumbled. I smiled and headed out to the quidditch pitch.

When I got there I saw Harry already there with his firebolt in hand and the box that held the quaffle, the bludgers and the snitch was by his feet. He saw me and waved.

"Morning Harry." I smiled.

"Morning Ava. You are here early." He said.

"You bet I am!" I smiled brightly.

"Good, I was actually hoping I'd see you before everyone else." He said. I looked at him with my eyebrow raised.

"Really? How come?" I said.

"I wanted to know if you'd be my co-captain?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah. I already asked your brother but he turned it down, saying something about not wanting the responsibility." He shrugged. I laughed.

"Sounds like Alex, but yeah of course I'll be co-captain, does that mean I don't have to try out?" I said. He nodded and then we heard people behind us, we turned to see a group of Gryffindors walking towards with brooms in hand, leading the pack were a confident looking Alex and Ginny and a nervous looking Ron. Harry got them into a group in front of him and told them basically what was going to happen. There were enough people to split the group in two. So what was going to happen the groups were going to play against each other for the remaining chaser positions, the beaters and keepers. There would be no snitch seen as Harry was seeker and me and Harry would referee the game and then me and harry would have a talk and post the team list up on the common room notice board later in the evening.

The game went pretty well, obviously the two other chasers were going to be Alex and Ginny, and it would be stupid not to have them. The other chasers couldn't even get the quaffle of them. Beaters wise they were pretty good. The keepers came down between Cormac McLaggen and Ron and from a quidditch players point of view Ron played pretty badly, he used every part of his body apart from his hands to save the quaffle, McLaggen on the other hand actually had skill. From a friend point of view I was proud that Ron tried out.

"Alright guys, you all did well today now don't get upset if you don't make it on to the first team, most of you will end up on the reserves." Harry said.

"Yup now everyone go away so me and the chosen one can have a chit chat." I said with a sweet smile while patting Harry on the back, they all rolled their eyes at me and walked away. Harry turned to me with a smile.

"Soo what do you think?" He asked.

"Obviously you know what I'm going to say about Chasers. I need my Alex and Ginny, we were unstoppable last year. We played the best ever." I said.

"Fair enough. Beaters I think Peakes and Coote would do good." He said, I nodded my head in agreement. "Now keepers." He said.

"Look I know Ron did his best but he was pretty bad Harry, at least Cormac had skill." I said leaning on my own firebolt broom.

"Yes but Ron was nervous. He's got skill it's just buried way down deep. Plus he did save all the goals." Harry said.

"Only because Hermione used a confundus charm on Cormac." I smiled. Harry did too. "Okay Harry if you think Ron can be a good keeper we'll give him a go. I'm going to change now and head to the library." I said. I said goodbye and headed back to the castle.

Once I had changed I grabbed my transfigurations book and notes and headed to the library to start on an essay McGonagall set. I pushed the doors open and saw that the library was pretty empty. I grabbed the books I needed and took a table at the back of the room. I was going pretty well until someone took a seat opposite. Looking through my fringe that hung down in front of me I saw that Malfoy took a seat opposite me. I lifted my head to look at him. The candle light that was on my table made his grey eyes sparkle and made his skin look paler than it actually was.

"Can I help you Malfoy?" I asked.

"Not really just came to do work actually." He said.

"Really? I thought you got smarter people to do it for you." I said back while going back to my essay. Malfoy didn't reply he just went about doing his own work. We sat in silence for a while, all you could hear was the scratching of our quills.

"I heard Potter made you co-captain."Malfoy said. I looked up at him with a smile.

"Yeah he did. He asked Alex first but he turned it down. So he asked me." I said with a smile. I was really happy that I made co-captain. "Are you paying attention to your opposing teams now Malfoy?" I asked with a smirk. Oh merlin was I actually being civil with Malfoy?

"Possibly." He smirked. "How's your brother?" He asked. I looked at Malfoy's face; he actually looked concerned for my brother. I sighed.

"He's okay. People are still looking at him a bit weirdly but hopefully it blows over soon." I said.

"That's good. What about you?" he said. I looked at his suspiciously, his face didn't give any signs that he was lying.

"I'm okay Malfoy, worried about Alex and the weather." I said, the last bit made him look at me weirdly.

"The weather?" He laughed.

"Yeah." I laughed back. "Haven't you noticed that it's been acting weird ever since me and you argued?" I said. Malfoy looked in thought.

"Suppose you are right. Oh by the way I am sorry about that." He said, I looked at his face and he seemed sincere.

"Really Malfoy?" I asked.

"I'm serious Ava." He said. I still looked at him suspiciously.

"I don't know Malfoy." I said.

"Come on Ava. Give me a chance, your brother did." He said hopefully. I thought about it, my brother did tell me that he wasn't that bad, but he was horrible to Hermione and Ron and Harry and they weren't going to like it, but what was life without a little risk?

"Fine Malfoy but so help me, you do anything to hurt me or Alex and you will be sorry." I threatened.

"Fine, Fine." He said.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is my sister and Draco Malfoy sat at the same table and being civil? Blaise tell me it's a dream." Alex said as he and Blaise came towards us with books in hand. I looked at my brother amused.

"Oh ha ha very funny Alex. Are you here to study too?" I said as he took a seat next to Malfoy and Blaise took a seat next to me.

"Why else would you come to a library?" He said with a smile. I chucked a scrunched up piece of paper at his head and laughed. After that the four of us worked while talking about random things. As the hours passed I actually found out that hanging out with Draco Malfoy was actually fun, and he's normal! Well as normal as a wizard can be. It wasn't long before dinner time when we left the library. We entered the great hall and Alex and I headed to the Gryffindor table, sitting down we received weird looks from Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"What?" Alex asked.

"What were you doing with Malfoy and Zambini?" Ron asked.

"It's called hanging out Ron." I said.

"Yeah but they are Slytherins, plus it's Malfoy." Harry said.

"He's not that bad." I said.

"You do feel warm Av, do you need to see the nurse?" Hermione said as she placed a hand on my forehead, I swatted her hand away.

"Herms I'm fine." I said.

"But you just said Malfoy wasn't that bad. I thought he insulted you at the beginning of the week?" Said Ron.

"He did but he actually apologized and Alex says he's okay, so I'm giving him a chance." I said with a shrug.

"He calls Hermione a Mudblood every other day and you are saying he's not that bad." Ron said, he was beginning to get angry, I could tell this by the fact the tips of his ears were going red.

"Herms has Malfoy called you Mudblood lately?" I asked.

"No, not that I can recall." She said.

"See?" I said to Ron.

"It doesn't matter he is a lowlife. You can't be friends with him." Ron said. I growled slightly beginning to get angry myself, that's when I heard a rumble of thunder from outside.

"You listen to me Ronald Weasley, you are not the boss of me and I will be friends with whoever I like." I said as lighting flashed. What was up with this weather? Ron glared at me. I threw my knife and fork to the table.

"You know what I'm not hungry. See you guys later." I said and I got up and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Malfoy P.O.V <strong>

I watched as Ava walked out of the hall rather fast. I wonder what was wrong. I looked at her friends and it looked like Granger was cursing Weasley about something and Alex just looked annoyed. I nudged Blaise.

"What?" He asked.

"Why do you think Ava walked out the hall?" I asked, Blaise shrugged.

"You are her friend now why don't you go find out?" He said with a smirk.

"Shut up." I said as I got up. I walked out of the hall, out in the main entrance I saw that the main entrance door was open; I looked outside and saw it was stormy again outside. It had been like this for the whole week except for earlier on when we had the few hours of sunshine. I sighed and walked outside and got immediately drenched. I squinted my eyes and saw Ava sat on a stone bench over in the corner of the court yard. I looked at her, she looked sad. Her stance was slumped and her head was in her hands.

"Ava." I said, she looked up at me and her bright blue eyes shone through the dull light. They were beautiful.

"Oh hi Draco, what's up?" She sniffed.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I took a seat next to her. She nodded.

"I'm fine Draco, just annoyed at Ron that's all. He said I couldn't be friends with you." She said. I looked at her and then down at my hands. If she only knew.

"Maybe he's right." I said looking to the rain falling from the sky. She looked at me as if she was studying my face.

"He's not Draco. You may have been a jerk in the past years but you came and apologized to me and you were nice to my brother when I didn't think you would be. you deserve a chance. Everyone does at least once." She said looking into my eyes. I looked back, I couldn't get over how beautifully blue they were. The rain around us began to let up slightly.

"Thank you Ava. Weasley will get over it at some point, but if you want we don't have to hang out." I said to her, even though I knew I couldn't let it happen.

"Draco I can't do that, you are a friend now and I will hang out with you, stuff what everyone else thinks." She said with a small smile as the rain stopped. "I'm going to go to bed now Draco." She said as she stood up. "Thank you for coming to see if I was okay." She said with a smile and then she bent down and kissed me on the cheek. "Night Draco." She said and then she walked off towards the castle.

I gave a sigh. I couldn't believe what I was doing, if she ever found out what I was actually doing Ava would probably kill me and then Alex would bring me back to life and kill me again. I felt a presence behind me.

"You are doing well Draco." Snape said from behind. I turned round to face him.

"I know." I said.

"The Dark lord will be pleased." He said. "If you carry on this way you could very well accomplish your task by Christmas." Snape finished and walked off.

My task. It was a dangerous task if you ask me. I have to make Ava fall in love with me and persuade her and her brother to the side of the Dark lord. You see Ava and Alexander Williams are descendents of the Greek Gods Apollo and Artemis, that's why Ava and Alexander are twins, they are just like Apollo and Artemis. They don't know it yet, but they are probably the most powerful people in the world, human and magical included, hence why the Dark lord wants them and it was my job to get them. They both have all the magical powers of a god, like being able to through lightning bolts, be able to move things with their minds and read peoples thoughts, and many powers individual to their own person. For example I know why the weather has been so bad lately, The weather is tied to Ava's emotions, so when she is sad it rains, when she's happy it's sunny, when she's angry it thunders and lightings.

Her brother is a different story. He has like super human strength and speed. Also he has the ability to heal and hurt people without actually touching them. But they both have witch and wizard powers thrown in there to. I've been told that when their powers are unleashed there will be no force to stop them. Now their powers have begun to show, this year could be more dangerous than ever if their powers are not controlled.

I shook my head not wanting to think about it any longer, I got up looked to the sky. It was clear now and the stars were out and the moon was shining high in the sky. I smiled slightly knowing that Ava was feeling happier. I walked down to the common room. Entering the common room I saw Nott and Zambini sat around the fire. I took a seat in an arm chair and sighed.

"Was Ava okay?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah she was fine, Weasley had a go at her for hanging out with me, it just annoyed her." I said.

"Drakie!" Some shouted to the right of me. I looked over and saw Pansy was coming towards me. I gave a groan of frustration.

"Parkinson I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now, so bugger off." I spat and then she pouted and ran of crying. I looked at Blaise. "I'm going to bed." I said, he nodded. I only just entered my room when Blaise followed behind.

"What's with you?" He asked flopping down on his bed.

"Ava." Was all I said.

"We are only a week in and she's already getting under your skin ain't she?" He smirked. I looked at him with a questioning look. How did he know what I was feeling?

"I felt the same thing when I first met her back before third year. She has this way of making you feel like you matter." He said. It was true just now I went to check on her and she ended up making me feel better.

"You fancied her then?" I asked flopping down on my own bed.

"Yeah for a while, but after awhile I realised she was too focused on quidditch and her school work, so I was just happy being her friend." Blaise said with a shrug. "You are her friend now Draco, and she will remain loyal to you not matter what, even if she doesn't speak to you, ask for her and she will be there. Same goes for Alex." He said.

"Cheers man." I said as I laid back and looked at the ceiling.

"No problem. But hurt her, and god help you." He said. I scoffed quietly, the gods won't help me if I hurt her, they'd kill me too.

After that neither Blaise or me spoke and soon I could hear Blaise's even breathing indicating he was asleep. I on the other had I was awake until the early hours thinking about Ava. How on earth was I supposed to get her to fall in love with me without falling for her myself? Because if I kept going the way I was I would fall for her soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Reviews please! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! Hope you guys like my story. **

**Next chapter is up as you can see lol **

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading it! **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The weeks past and September turned to October and the weather got colder. School was pretty normal and I was back talking to Ron, but him, Harry and Hermione were still suspicious that me and Draco were friends. Quidditch was fun as always, Ron was improving but not that much if I'm truly honest even though he had been practicing almost every day. Alex hasn't had any more episodes like the one at the beginning of term. People still look at him funny though.<p>

It was a Saturday in early October and the school was practically buzzing. It was the first quidditch match of the season, and it was a big match. Gryffindor Vs Slytherin. It's the match that everyone loved to watch because of the bitter rivalry between Harry and Draco. I woke up ready and excited for the match, I was practically bouncing. I got up, showered, did my hair and pulled it back into its usual high ponytail that I wear for quidditch, pulled on my quidditch robes and headed to breakfast. All the way down to the hall I had people wishing me luck on the game or shouting heckles at me, I didn't mind though it was part of quidditch plus the heckles just made me want to win more.

Entering the hall you could probably cut the tension with a knife. Gryffindors glared at Slytherins, Slytherins glared at Gryffindors. Some even shouted insults at the team players as they walked in. I stood and looked round the room. My eyes landed on the Slytherin table and the Slytherin quidditch team. Draco was sat there with a smug smirk on his face, just like the rest of his team as people sat round them probably complimenting them. Draco must have seen me enter because he looked in my direction. He whispered something to Blaise who was sat next to him and he got up and made his way over to me by the entrance. As he walked the hall began to get quiet as everyone began to watch the pair of us. He reached me and smirked at me.

"Williams." He said, I smirked myself and folded my arms.

"Malfoy." I said.

"You do realise that you are going to lose don't you?" He said loud enough for everyone to hear. His team mates laughed.

"Why? Did you do something to my team? Because the only way you'd win against us is if we didn't show up, and even then I reckon you and your team would still miss the posts." I said taking a step towards him, sizing him up almost. Everyone but the Slytherin table laughed. Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

"You will lose. Especially with Weasley on your team." He smirked, I looked at him, his eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Don't count on it Malfoy. Ron is ten times better than any of your team." I said. He laughed.

"He's useless." He said. I narrowed my eyes with a smile playing on my lips.

"We'll see on the pitch won't we?" I said. He put his hand out towards me.

"May the best team win?" He said loudly. I was shocked he was being civil in front of people. I didn't mind being civil any other time, but when it came to quidditch I played to win, no matter who I was against.

"Oh don't worry we will." I said loudly then walked towards the rest of my team mates. Gryffindor cheered as did the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. I looked back over my shoulder to see Malfoy glaring at me. I laughed and sat down in between my brother and Ginny.

"Ava that was awesome!" Ginny said happily. I laughed and piled food on to my plate.

"He's right though we won't win." Ron said, I looked at him and he looked as if he was about to throw up right there and then.

"He's not right Ron. We will win. You will be fine, plus you have an awesome team around you for support." I smiled brightly.

"Yeah plus if you cock up me, Ava and Alex will kick the crap out of them." Ginny said. We all looked at her.

"Not helping Gin." Harry said. After that we carried on talking, mainly about quidditch and convincing Ron that he would be okay. After we had breakfast the team headed down to the Gryffindor changing rooms to run over the plan of action.

"Everyone know what to do?" Harry said. Everyone nodded.

"Ron do you need to throw up?" I asked leaning on my broom. Everyone turned to look at our deathly white keeper. He shook his head. "Great! Let's do this people!" I shouted while clapping my hands together. We reached the pitch and everyone mounted their brooms and shot off to their positions. The wind was cold making the air crisp, it blew my hair around my face. I looked round the pitch. Harry was in the middle of the pitch with Draco waiting to start off the match, to my right was my brother who had his game face on, to my left was Ginny who looked to be doing the same thing I was. The beaters were behind me and so was Ron.

I looked at the Slytherin team. I looked at Blaise who was opposite me, who was just smirking at me, I rolled my eyes. To his left was Theodore Nott, to his right was the other chaser. Behind them were their beaters and they looked like they wanted to kill us, and behind him was their keeper.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the first game of the season, Slytherin Vs Gryffindor!" The announcer said, I wasn't sure who it was but I knew it was a student. Madame Hooch released the snitch and the bludgers into the air.

"Now I want a clean game!" She shouted and then chucked it into the air. As soon as the quaffle left her hands both me and Blaise dived for the ball, lucky for me I had a faster broom and got there before him. I grabbed the quaffle out of the air, I had it safely tucked under my arm as I swerved around the other Slytherin chasers and headed towards the goal. As I reached the goal the Slytherin keeper came flying at me, I dodged round him quickly and then headed straight for the middle goal. I chucked the quaffle and it headed straight through the middle goal.

"Ava Williams scores the first goal of the game! 10 points to Gryffindor!" The announcer yelled. I flew round to the other side of the pitch as the Gryffindor supporters cheered, I high fived Alex and carried on with the game.

The game carried on as before. Gryffindor was winning by 10 points and the score was now 70-60. Ron wasn't too bad; he was doing better than the Slytherin keeper. The Slytherin team had taken a new tactic and that was to basically try and knock us off our brooms. Harry and Malfoy had only seen the snitch a couple of times but neither had caught it.

So Slytherin had the quaffle and Ginny, Alex and myself were charging after them. It was good that me and Alex had faster brooms because we were able to keep up with them easily. Alex was alongside Nott, who had the quaffle, Alex was punched the quaffle from Nott's arm and took possession of the quaffle, and headed back towards the Slytherin goal. I headed down the pitch with him when out the corner of my eye I saw Harry and Malfoy heading after the snitch, but what Harry didn't see was the bludger that was heading his way,

"HARRY!" I yelled, but it was too late the bludger had already smacked in to the side of him and knocked him off his broom. He fell all the way to the grass pitch below. The crowd gasped as the Slytherin team laughed.

"TIME OUT!" I yelled, and Madame Hooch blew her whistle. Me, Ginny and Alex flew down to Harry as Hermione, McGonagall and some other people ran out on the pitch. Hermione knelt next to Harry.

"Harry can you hear me?" She said, Harry didn't move, his arm looked broken and his eyes were shut.

"He's unconscious." Alex said.

"Get him to the hospital wing." McGonagall said, and Neville and Seamus came and picked him up and dragged him off the pitch with McGonagall following. Madame Hooch walked over as Malfoy flew down.

"Do you want to forfeit the game?" Madame Hooch said.

"Yeah it's probably better that way." Malfoy smirked. I glared evilly at him, I turned to Ginny.

"Get Dean." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"He'll take my place and I'll take Harry's." I said, Ginny nodded and ran off to find Dean. Malfoy smirked.

"You? Playing seeker?" He said. I took a step towards him.

"Scared Draco?" I smiled. He looked me up and down and actually smiled.

"Not a chance." He said and then he mounted his broom and flew off. Dean and Ginny came back on the pitch. I turned to Dean.

"Keep with Ginny and Alex." I said. He nodded and then we all took to the sky. Madame Hooch announced time in and the game began again. The wind picked up more as I felt the adrenaline run through my veins and the players became more brutal. Malfoy and I hovered on opposite sides of the pitch as we looked for the snitch. It was a few minutes before I saw the snitch. I saw it hovering above Malfoy's head; I gave a sound of determination and zoomed of upwards just missing Malfoy's head. He finally caught on to what I was doing and soon he was right next to me. He rammed into the side of me.

"Come on Ava give it up, you won't win." He said. I growled and smacked into the side of him.

"You won't get that snitch, and you'll be the reason your team loses." He growled back. I gave him a look of determination and sped my broom up, knowing that his Nimbus 2001 won't match the firebolt for speed. The snitch bolted upwards so did me and Malfoy. We climbed higher and higher until the pitch was nothing but a speck on the ground. Up where we were the wind was ten times stronger; it was a struggle to keep my broom from going out of control. Me and Malfoy were neck and neck, we both had our arms out stretched ready to grab the snitch. A massive gust of wind came along smashed Malfoy into me and I lost grip of my broom, as the snitch began to shoot downwards. My grip got worse and I fell off my broom and began to fall back towards the ground. My broom was lost and I was falling fast, on my way down I passed the snitch. I was close enough to stretch my arm out and grab it. So I did, but I was more worried about the hard ground that was getting closer and closer to me. I looked up and saw Malfoy speeding towards me, yelling my name, but I knew it wasn't going to work he'd be too late. I looked back to the ground with wide eyes thinking this was it for me, but the next thing I knew I had my hand, palm facing down to the ground and I felt something happen that slowed me down.

Everyone could see me now as I was slowing myself down without wand, they gasped in shock. I didn't know how I was doing it myself, so I was pretty shocked myself. A few seconds later I landed safely on the ground, with snitch in hand. I opened my hand to show it, but no one took any notice of it they all just stared at me as my team mates landed and McGonagall came back out on to the pitch. Alex came running up to me.

"Ava! Are you okay?" He asked breathlessly. I just looked at him with wide eyes and shook my head slowly. McGonagall came up to me.

"Miss Williams are you okay?" She asked. I shook my head. "Do you have any idea how you did that?" She asked I shook my head again. I honestly had no idea what just happened and it scared me. "Alexander take your sister to Professor Dumbledore he'll want to know what happened." She said to my brother, he just nodded and wrapped an arm round my shoulders, I handed the snitch over and walked away from the pitch with everyone staring at me.

The walk to Dumbledore's office was a quiet one; neither me or Alex had said a word. Alex said the password and then we walked up the winding stairs to Dumbledore's office. We knocked and waited.

"Come in." Dumbledore said from behind the door. Entering I saw he was sat behind his desk with his Phoenix sat to the left. Old portraits lined his walls and old trinkets and books covered his shelves. Dumbledore looked at me and my brother over his half moon shaped glasses.

"Professor McGonagall told us to come see you Professor." Alex said.

"Indeed. We have a lot to talk about, now have a seat." He said and motioned us to sit down in chairs that were in front of his desk. "Now, what happened Ava?" He asked, I looked at him nervously.

"I don't know Professor, as I was falling I was thinking I was going to die and then the next thing I know my hand is out slowing me down somehow." I said, still not believing what happened. Dumbledore stroked his beard for a moment thinking.

"Interesting." Was all he said.

"Professor, why did that happen? I thought it took years of training to do wandless magic?" Alex asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"It does Alexander, but something else is at work here. This is similar to the situation you had back at the beginning of term." He said. Alex and I looked at him confused.

"Something else at work Professor?" I asked, kind of worried someone was out to get us.

"Yes, your powers are growing." He said with a hint of smile playing on his lips. We looked at him weirdly. "You aren't like your classmates." He said.

"I don't understand Professor. What powers?" I asked looking at Alex. Dumbledore sat forward leaning his arms on his desk.

"You are Gods." He said.

"Excuse me?" Alex said.

"You and your sister are Greek Gods." He said simply. I looked at him as he was crazy, I mean I heard stories that Dumbledore was a bit mad but I didn't think they were true, I guess I was wrong.

"You are direct descendents of the Greek Gods Apollo and Artemis. You were born in the same place as them and have the same powers as them but have a few of your own that are special to you." He said. Me and Alex still looked confused, he looked at me. "The reason why the weather has been changing so often is because they are attached to your emotions. You were able to stop yourself because you are a Goddess of nature, so you were able to use the wind around you to slow you down. You are also the Goddess of the moon." He said. Then he turned to Alex.

"You, Alex, are a God of the sun and also the god of healing and Plague. If the pair of you were to die before either of you were able to carry on your blood line the world as we know it would die." He said. I looked at Alex and he looked as confused as me.

"I don't understand Professor." Alex said. The old professor thought for a moment.

"Maybe if you saw it for your own eyes. Both of you follow me." He said and then he got up and took us up another flight of stairs through another room and out on to a balcony that he had. I never knew the school had balconies. Dumbledore turned to face me. The weather at the moment was windy and kind of over cast.

"Ava, I want you to think of a happy memory." He said, I shrugged and went with it. I closed my eyes, and in my head an image of Draco, me, Alex and Blaise popped up. It was the day when we were in the library where we were all sat laughing. I opened my eyes and sure enough the clouds began to move away and the sun began to shine through the clouds making the castle glow. I couldn't believe it.

"So we are seriously Greek Gods?" Alex said as we wandered back into Dumbledore's office.

"Yes. And your powers will keep growing. You might also your appearance might change to, like Alex's eyes change to red when he gets angry." Dumbledore said sitting back at his desk.

"Really?" I asked Alex.

"Apparently." He said with a shrug. I looked at him when a thought occurred to me.

"Does that mean our mother is a descendent?" I asked looking at Dumbledore.

"No, from what I've read of Greek Gods and mythology it only happens every 100 years. You two are the 9000th descendents. The last descendents were your Great, Great Grandparents." He said. I nodded.

"Do you know what other powers we will get?" Alex asked. Dumbledore shook his head. "Can we tell people?" Alex asked again.

"If you wish, and if you trust the people you want to tell." He said. We nodded. "Now go enjoy the rest of your day and be careful." He said. We nodded and headed out of his office. Outside of his office I looked at Alex.

"Gods." I breathed. It was a hell of a lot of information to take in and it would take time to get used to but it was a pretty cool thing to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Reviews please! Thank you =) <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Readers! Hope you are all liking my story. I am really appreciating the reviews I am getting. **

**So now time for thank you's: **

**Demonic-Kat thank you for the review. **

**I hope everyone enjoys. =D**

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before me and Alex were back walking through the common room entrance. It was pretty empty except for Harry who looked fine after that bludger hit and Hermione who were sat on the sofa both of them reading, and Ron locked lips with Lavender Brown.<p>

"Ew! What the hell happened there?" I said as I flopped down on a chair in front of the fire.

"Oh are you on about Ron?" Harry asked. I nodded. "Not long after the quidditch match." He said. I pulled another face.

"Did we win by the way? Because I did catch the snitch as I was falling." I said and Hermione answered with a nod. I gave a smile and celebrated inside my head.

"How you feeling though Harry?" Alex said taking a seat on the floor by my feet.

"I'm not too bad, Madame Pomfrey said it didn't do any damage." He shrugged.

"What about you Ava what did Dumbledore say?" Hermione said.

"Hey guys!" Ron said walking over with Lavender. "When did you guys get back?" He said with a smile.

"Just now." Alex said.

"What did Dumbledore have to say?" Ron asked. I looked at Lavender then at Alex who shook his head.

"We'll tell you later." I said looking at Lavender, she frowned at me.

"Well I can see I'm not wanted. See you at dinner at Won-Won." She said and walked out of the common room. As she left we all looked at Ron, with smirks on our faces.

"Won-Won?" Harry smirked.

"Shut up Harry." He said.

"Now what did Dumbledore say?" Hermione asked clearly annoyed by the whole Ron and Lavender thing.

"Okay, but what we are about to say you can't tell anyone else, got it?" I said, and they nodded and then Alex went into what Dumbledore said. They were silent as me and Alex explained the situation. After we had finished they were pretty shocked.

"Wow." Harry said.

"Yeah I know." I said.

"Gods?" Ron said.

"Yup." Alex said.

"That's a lot to take in." Hermione said. I nodded as I let out a yawn. I realised then I was pretty tired.

"You know what I think I'm going to skip dinner I'm pretty tired. So I'll see you guys in the morning." I said then I got up and headed up to my room. Getting into my room I changed into my pyjamas and climbed onto my bed. I laid back and stared at the red canopy that surrounded my bed thinking. I was a god. A Greek God, who was also a witch. How weird is that? So many questions ran through my head. One of the main ones was why hadn't we been told about it before? I mean something like this you would probably want to tell someone wouldn't you? And if my parents did know why didn't they tell us? But now thinking about it some of what Dumbledore made sense, for the best part of my younger life we had lived in Delos which was where I was born and it was in the same place that temples, which honoured Artemis and Apollo, were found. I gave a sigh and sat up. I got up and headed over to my desk and pulled out a plain piece of parchment and began to write a letter to my mother asking her if she knew about it. I wrote the letter and put it in an envelope ready to send it the next day. I climbed back into my bed and went to sleep.

Monday rolled around quite quickly after Saturday, I posted my letter to my parents and hadn't had a reply yet. Sunday not a lot happened I just spent most of my time with Alex in the library catching up on some school work. It was Monday lunchtime when things got interesting for me and Alex.

Alex and I were walking into the Great Hall for lunch when we noticed people began staring at the pair of us and whispering. We shook it off and took a seat next to Harry and Hermione who looked at us like they were guilty.

"What's up with you two?" I asked with a smile. "You look guilty about something." I said again. Hermione leaned forward so she was resting on her elbows.

"We kind of have something to tell you." She said uncertain.

"Okayyy." Alex said. "Go ahead."

"Ron kind of spilled what you told us last night." Harry said.

"What do you mean he spilled?" I asked, getting a bit annoyed.

"He told Lavender..." Harry continued, I frowned.

"And Lavender told everyone else. The whole school knows." Hermione finished. I looked around the hall and sure enough everyone's eyes were on me and Alex. Some people glared, some people whispered to the person sitting next to them, even the teachers that were in the room looked at us. It was if they were waiting for something to happen. I could feel myself getting angry, who were they to stare? We didn't ask for this? And who was Ron to tell Lavender? It wasn't any of her business. Sitting inside I began to feel the weather change, I could feel the clouds roll across the sky to cover the sun and I could feel the temperature drop. Hermione looked at me scared.

"Ava are you okay? Your eyes are changing colour." She asked, as she was speaking a rumble of thunder tore through the sky.

"Where's Ron?" I asked calmly.

"Last I saw him he was out in the courtyard with Lavender." Harry said. I didn't say anything back I just got up from my seat and marched out of the hall. As I was walking I pushed my way through what looked like Malfoy and his friends. I spotted Ron the other side of the Courtyard sat under a shelter with Lavender.

"Oi Weasley!" I shouted over another rumble of thunder. His head snapped in my direction and his eyes turned scared. I marched my way over to him as lighting started to flash.

"You've got some nerve Weasley." I growled at him. He stayed silent as Lavender stood up to face me. I whipped my head to look at her. "I'd sit your ass down Brown because I'd curse you into next week if I could." I spat, at this point Ron chose to find his voice.

"Don't talk to her like that!" He said. I laughed.

"I will talk how I like. I trusted you Ron and I'd told you not to tell and you went and told her." I yelled at him. "You had no right!" I said as the thunder clapped.

"We don't keep secrets from each other." He said. I laughed again. Was he serious?

"Ron you've been going out for three days, I've been your friend for 5 years!" I yelled again.

"I bet you don't even have powers like Ron said." Lavender chuckled at me. I glared at her. Then I smirked.

"Want me to see me make it rain indoors?" I said as I began to focus on forming a rain cloud over her head, as soon as it formed it began to rain heavily only on her. She screamed loudly.

"You freak!" She yelled and took off running back towards the castle with the cloud following. Ron took after her but halfway across the courtyard I made lightning strike a few feet in front of him to make him stop, I wasn't finished yelling at him yet. He turned round angrily at me.

"That was out of line Ava!" He shouted. I walked out into the courtyard.

"No that wasn't. What was out of line was the fact that you told a secret that wasn't yours to tell!" I said walking towards him. The wind around us picked up a notch as my anger increased.

"She's my girlfriend!" He shouted.

"And me and Alex are your friends!" I yelled even louder, as thunder sounded. "Which means more to you? Us or Lavender?" I asked. He just stood there in silence as he looked at the floor. His silence told me everything. I gave a growl of anger as a huge gust of wind came along and knocked him to his feet.

"You betrayed me, and you betrayed Alex." I yelled, as I was speaking I heard a group of footsteps heading towards us. Malfoy slowly came into view as he stood in between me and Ron who had now gotten off the floor.

"Ava, calm down." He said calmly while placing his arms on my shoulders and looking into my eyes with his grey eyes. I looked at him, I could see the concern flash through his eyes.

"Breathe Ava, breathe. Close your eyes and breathe." He said. I did as I was told and shut my eyes as I tried calm myself. Once I thought I had control, I focused my mind on stopping the thunder and lighting, then when I thought I had done that I opened my eyes.

"Are you okay now?" He asked. I nodded and he smiled slightly. "Good." He said. I looked over his shoulder at Alex who was talking to Ron in an angry way.

"We trusted you Ron. You blew it mate. Now get out of our sight before I get angry and I'm not sure what would happen." He growled, Ron nodded and walked away with his head hung low. Alex turned to me, his eyes were red.

"You okay Ava?" He asked.

"I'm okay. By the way your eyes are red." I said pointing to his face.

"And yours are dark blue." He said.

"Really?" I asked. Alex nodded.

"Yeah they look nicer than your bright blue ones." Malfoy said. I looked at him with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" I smiled. He started saying something else as I laughed.

"Are you going to classes Ava?" Alex said. I shook my head.

"Not after that, I don't know how many people were watching. I think I might just take a walk down by the lake." I said. Alex nodded and walked back towards the castle. Malfoy looked at me.

"Would you like some company Ava?" He asked. I looked at him as his blonde hair fell into his grey eyes and smiled.

"I would like that." I said. He smiled and we headed towards the lake in silence. The weather had calmed and there was only a slight breeze in the air and grey clouds still hung in the sky. By the lake I took a seat on a fallen tree that had been there for ages. Draco took a seat next to me, we sat in silence for a few moments.

"I take it you heard the rumours?" I asked. He nodded. "Great." I said, getting up and walking over to the water's edge. I looked at my shimmering reflection in the water. My hair had been messed up by the wind and bits of it stuck out in random places, Alex was right my eyes had indeed changed to a dark blue. I gave a groan and kicked a pebble into the water disturbing the reflection.

"What are me and Alex going to do now?" I said. "Everyone is going to think we are freaks." I said sadly looking at the water rippling, I heard Malfoy get off the log and walk his way over to me.

"It will be okay Ava. They will forget about it in a week or two." He said.

"I doubt it. They still look at Harry weirdly sometimes and they've known about his life story since they were little." I sighed. I looked at Malfoy. I watched him as he looked out over the lake. The wind blew his hair slightly so it was out of his face, and his features looked soft as he was thinking. I looked back towards the lake. Malfoy had changed a lot since previous years. For the first three years he was a jerk, he bullied me and all of my friends, then during fourth and fifth year he kind of left me alone and now we were friends. It's weird how things turn out when you actually give someone a chance.

"I don't think you're a freak Ava." Malfoy said. I looked at him with a small smile.

"I don't know what's gotten into you this year Malfoy, but I think I like it. And thank you." I said, he gave me a smile. "You should smile more often too, show people you aren't a pompous prat." I said.

"A pompous prat?" He chuckled.

"Haven't you heard that one before?" I asked, he shook his head no. "Oh I must not have said that one to your face." I laughed. He laughed too. I bent down and picked up a pebble and skimmed it across the water's surface.

"I wish I could Ava, but Malfoy reputation and all that." He said as he did the same thing.

"If you are worried about your rep, why are you friends with me and Alex?" I asked.

"Because you and Alex aren't like other Gryffindors. You are more like a Slytherin than you know." He said. I looked at him with my eyebrow raised.

"How so?" I asked

"Your ambition for things is greater than anyone I have seen in Gryffindor. Well Slytherins are all about power and you seem to have a lot of that. Ya know I think the sorting hat knew this was going to happen." Malfoy chuckled.

"It's a hat." I said simply.

"Yeah, but it said your ambition and power would do well in Slytherin, it was only your loyalty and bravery that put you in Gryffindor." He said as he chucked another stone into the water. I suppose he was right.

"I suppose but it's still a hat, a crazy old hat." I laughed as I chucked a stone into the lake. After that me and Malfoy spent about an hour or so down by the lake just talking about random things. It was only when it began to get dark that me and Malfoy headed back to the castle. We walked into the Great hall for dinner and noticed my brother sat next to Blaise instead of Harry and Hermione. I looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw that Harry and Hermione were both frowning at me while Ron looked at me sorry. I glared at him and went over to my brother and Blaise. I plonked myself down by Alex as Malfoy took a seat next to Blaise. I let out a sigh.

"Well someone's in a happy mood." Blaise smirked.

"Hey, I'm in a better mood than earlier. I stopped the thunder and lightning." I said as I put a piece of chicken on my plate. "Did I miss much in class?" I asked Alex. He shook his head.

"Not really. The teachers knew the situation, Flitwick, McGonagall and Snape gave me homework for you to do." He said as he handed a few pieces of paper over the table to me. I looked at it and frowned.

"I'd better star on it after dinner hadn't I?" I said as I began to eat. Throughout the meal I could feel eyes on me as I ate. Looking round my eyes landed on a Slytherin girl who had short black hair and a face that resembled a pug, that was sat a little way down the table. She glared at me. I swallowed the piece of food I was eating and faced her.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Why are you sat with my Drakie? You aren't even a Slytherin." She said. I looked at her and smirked.

"Drakie?" I said with a laugh. She frowned.

"Yes. That is my boyfriend you are sitting next to." She said in a snotty way.

"Parkinson I'm not your boyfriend. I never have and I never will be." Draco said bluntly as he joined the conversation. Parkinson pouted. "And she is sat here because she is a friend of mine, as is her brother. Now bugger off." He spat the last part that made her lip quiver, then she got up and walked out followed by a girl who looked like a whale. I turned to Draco with a smirk.

"Soo what's the story there, Drakie?" I laughed. He frowned at me.

"Don't call me that. And Parkinson thinks that me and her are destined to be together no matter how hard I turn her down." He groaned.

"And how did she get that impression?" I asked with a smile playing on my lips.

"They dated back in third year." Blaise smirked. I smiled.

"She seems like a nice girl." I said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah she's a total catch." Draco said while rolling his eyes. I laughed and carried on with my dinner. Once I had finished I told the boys that I was going to the library do start on the work I had missed. I had finished my transfiguration essay and I was looking for Defence against Dark Arts books when I ran into Hermione and Harry. And when I mean ran I walked straight into them landing on the floor.

"Oh hey guys." I said as I stood up. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I began looking at the bookshelf next to me.

"We were actually looking for you." Harry said.

"Oh well, you've found me. What can I do for you?" I said with a smile.

"It's about Ron." Hermione said. The smile fell from my face.

"We want you guys to talk." Harry said. I looked at the pair.

"The only way I will talk to him is if he apologizes first until then I have nothing to say." I said and continued to look for the book I needed.

"You need to apologize to him to." Harry said. I looked at him angrily.

"Why should I do that? He was the one who betrayed me and Alex." I said.

"Yeah but you tried to hit him with lightning." Harry said. I glared at him.

"Harry if I was going to hit him with lightning I would have." I said simply. "Ron had no right to tell anyone about what we told you; just because he has a girlfriend now does not mean he can just forget about his friends. I'm sorry but until that boy comes to his senses I will not be speaking to him except during quidditch." I said as I took a book of the shelf. Harry and Hermione looked at me sadly.

"Will you at least hang out with us instead of Malfoy all the time?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I will. I was only with him today because he was making sure I was okay. He is my friend after all." I said. "Now if you guys don't mind I have to go back to my essay otherwise it will never get done." I said with a smile. They nodded and walked off while I went back to my essays.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like it =D Reviews please! Thank you! <strong>

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Readers! Hope everyone had a good christmas and new year!**

** I know its been like three weeks since I last posted anything but here we go Chapter six. I am still working on chapters for my other stories =D**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>November came about and in the past month mine and Alex's powers were growing quite quickly. I had learned to control the weather properly also I learned I could decide the weather for the day if I wanted to. Nine times out of ten I left it the way it was. Alex had discovered he had enhanced strength and speed during quidditch practice; he actually managed to knock me off my broom just by chucking the quaffle at me. We also discovered we could shoot like lightning bolts from our hands. It was an eventful potions lesson I can tell you that. I was working on a potion with Blaise when I pointed at the board in front of us and I sent a lightning bolt from by hand straight through the board. It was lucky Slughorn ducked otherwise it would have gone through his head. Thankfully Dumbledore had been giving us lessons on how to control these new powers; however people continued to stare at us and talk behind our backs.<p>

It was a cold Wednesday morning and I was sat at the Gryffindor table with Alex, Harry and Hermione. Me and my brother were still not on speaking terms with Ron and he didn't seem that bothered either because he had yet to apologize to us. Anyway we were sat at breakfast when the owls began to pour in with everyone's mail. My barn owl, Barney, I know silly name but when I bought it during first year I thought it was a good idea, so it flew down to me and dropped a letter in front of me then perched on my shoulder. I picked the envelope up and saw my mother's elegant writing written on the front. *it was about time* I thought, it had been about a month since I had first sent her a letter. I turned it over and took out the letter.

**_Ava_**

**_I'm afraid that it is true what your Professor has told you is true. I'm sorry that it has been kept from you for so long but it was for your safety. I should have known that sooner or later your powers would come through. Hopefully I will be able to explain more, as I am coming to Hogsmede this weekend._**

**_I hope we can talk this weekend._**

**_Give my love to your brother._**

**_Love Mama._**

"Who's it from?" asked Alex. I looked at him.

"Mama." I said. "She finally replied to the letter I sent her a month ago. She says she knew that we were gods and that she would tell us more when she comes to Hogsmede this weekend." I said glancing over the letter.

"Really? I wonder why they didn't tell us?" Alex said.

"She says it was for our safety but we will see what else she says this weekend. Right now I'm off to DADA, you guys coming now or are you coming in a bit?" I asked as I stood up while grabbing my bag.

"I'll be there in a bit." Alex said.

"Same." Harry said

"I'll come." Hermione said and then she got up and headed down to the DADA classroom. Just as I was about to enter the classroom I heard someone behind me calling my name. I turned round to see Draco walking towards me, his cloak was flying out behind him slightly and his hair was perfectly styled and from this distance I could see the sparkle that shone in his eye. I had to admit Draco looked pretty attractive. I smiled and waved at him, then turned to Hermione.

"You go on in and get a seat I will be there in a minute okay?" I said.

"Okay." She smiled and walked into the classroom as I turned back round Draco was reaching me.

"Morning Draco." I smiled.

"Hey Ava. You okay?" He asked, I nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, suddenly he seemed all nervous.

"Of course you can." I said.

"Well...I was wondering if...if you would...go to Hogsmede this weekend with me?" He asked looking down at the floor. I looked at him. Draco Malfoy was nervous. I'd never seen him nervous in my life and believe me it was a weird sight.

"Yes." I said. He looked up at me his eyes slightly wide.

"What?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yes Draco I will go to Hogsmede with you." I said. "But I have to see my mother first, because she wants to talk to me about the whole God thing. Apparently she knew. Is that okay? I mean we can walk down together and I can find you after we finished talking if you would like?" I asked.

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled. I smiled back and walked into the classroom and took a seat next to Hermione, she saw me smiling and looked at me oddly.

"What's got you all smiley?" She asked. "Was it something Malfoy said?" She asked again.

"Yeah. He kind of asked me to Hogsmede this weekend and I said yes. So we are walking down together and I will find him after I finished talking to mama." I said blushing slightly. She looked at me and smiled.

"Are you blushing Ava?" She asked.

"Shut up Herms." I said laughing while pushing slightly. We continued talking for a couple of minutes when the door opened and Draco walked in with my brother and Blaise. I looked over my shoulder only to see Draco smile and wink at me causing me to blush even more and turn away smiling.

**Draco P.O.V: **

I had just winked and smiled at Ava which caused her to turn around blushing. I laughed slightly and took a seat next to Alex while Blaise took a seat next to Nott. Alex looked at me slightly smirking.

"Did I just see you wink at my sister Malfoy?" He asked.

"No." I said as if I didn't know what he was on about. He looked at me unconvinced.

"Yeah right, we all saw it." Zambini said with his own smirk.

"Oh fine. She would probably tell you anyway or you'd find out, I asked her if she'd go to Hogsmede with me. She said yes, so we are walking down together and she is going to find me after you and her have finished talking to your mother." I said to Alex who sat there thinking.

I hoped he would be okay with it. I had grown to like her a lot over the past few months and it wasn't easy for me to interact with a girl like I interact with my friends. We spent most of our time together, whether it was studying in the library or just chilling out about the school, she was fun to be around. She was definitely not like the other girls I knew. She wasn't fake.

"So you and my sister?" He said. "I guess I can deal with that. Just hurt her and I will hurt you after she has barbecued your Slytherin behind." He said seriously to me. I was about to say something else when Snape glided into the room to start the lesson.

The lesson passed by quite slowly, I didn't really pay much attention. I was either staring at the board behind Snapes head or was staring at Ava as she concentrated and wrote down notes quickly. I found it amazing how she was able to keep good grades throughout the year and still be amazing at quidditch. Once the lesson had ended Snape told me to stay back a moment.

"Yes Professor?" I asked as I lent up against one of the first row desks.

"How is your mission going?" He asked as he sat his desk.

"It's going well. I've asked her to Hogsmede this weekend." I said. He nodded.

"That's good, the dark lord will be pleased. Do you think you will get her and her brother to stay for Christmas?" He asked.

"It's possible." I stated with a straight face. Snape looked at me.

"Do you like this girl Draco?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Excuse me sir?" I asked standing up straight, my attention fully on Snape.

"I've noticed that you and Miss Williams have been spending a lot of time together, you act differently around her, it makes me wonder." Snape said. I picked up my bag of the floor.

"We are just friend's professor. Now if you will excuse me I have a class to get to." I said as I turned round to head out of the classroom as I was reaching the door Snape said something else.

"It wouldn't be so bad if you did like Miss Williams, Draco." He said and then I walked out of the classroom. What did he mean by that? Then again it was Snape and he liked to say weird things to me now and again. Although what he said did make me think. Did I like Ava in that way? I mean when I was around her I did get nervous sometimes, but then again she was easy to talk to, and like I said before she's not like other girls. Maybe I'd have to wait and see.

**Ava P.O.V **

The rest of the week passed by quite quickly and soon it was Saturday, and it was the Hogsmede trip. It was safe to say I was a nervous wreck, and it wasn't about the fact that I was worried about what my mother had to say.

"Herms, are you sure this looks okay?" I said as I stood in front of a mirror looking over my outfit for the day. I was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a pair of knee high boots with a black turtle neck jumper, with a royal blue coat that had two lines of buttons going down the front of the coat, and it flared a small bit around the waist. I matched it with a pair of black leather gloves and a black scarf that hung around my neck.

"Ava you look fine. I don't understand why you are so worried you are just seeing your mother and Malfoy." She said as she placed on her own coat, then she looked at me in through the mirror and smirked. "Unless you are nervous about meeting Malfoy?" She asked. I turned round and looked at her.

"I don't know why though. We hang out all the time." I said as I headed out the door and downstairs to the common room.

"Maybe you are beginning to like him more than a friend." She said as we walked through the common room and headed down to the main entrance.

"We are just friends Herms." I stated.

"I highly doubt you will remain that way though." She said. I glanced at her as we walked through the hallways.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You look at him the way I look at Ron and the way Harry looks at Ginny, and he looks at you to." She said. I looked at her, her face faltered when she mentioned Ron. I gave her a supporting smile just as we were reaching the main entrance hall where students were all ready and waiting to leave for Hogsmede. In amongst the students I saw Draco stood with Blaise and Nott.

"Well we will just have to wait and see." I said quietly, I turned to face Hermione. "I will see you later yeah?" I said.

"Yeah, and I will want to know what happens Ava." She said with a smile. I nodded and walked over to Draco, Blaise and Nott.

"Morning boys." I said happily as I reached them. Draco looked at me with a small smile.

"Morning Ava." He said.

"We'll see you later Malfoy." Blaise said with a smirk then he and Nott walked off in the direction of the courtyard. I looked at Draco nervously. I really didn't know why I was so nervous, we hang out all the time just the two of us it really wasn't that different was it?

"So shall we go?" He asked. I smiled and nodded as we headed out of main entrance and into the courtyard. The weather was cold, and there was a slight flurry of snow and there was clouds covering the sky. I let the weather be today, because I always loved the winter weather. I always found it a time when people got closer to each other, I don't know if it was the fact that the cold weather brought couples together or the fact it was the holidays and everyone spent them together, I just loved it.

"So you nervous about what your mother is going to say?" Draco asked after a few moments of silence.

"I suppose but it can't be any more shocking than being told you are a Greek God as well as a witch." I said with a laugh, as we crunched down the path towards Hogsmede.

"I suppose not." He said with a hint of a smile. The conversation got going after that and I began to feel at ease, but then it was all over too soon as Hogsmede came into view and we headed to the three broomsticks where I was meeting my brother and mother. As I approached the three broomsticks I saw my brother casually leaning against a wall obviously waiting for me to arrive. Draco and I stopped just a few feet away from Alex, just out of earshot. I looked at Draco's face, his features were soft and his eyes were kind.

"Hopefully I won't be too long." I said.

"Don't worry about it, but if you finish in about an hour meet me at the Shrieking Shack?" He said hopefully. I smiled.

"Sure." I said, he smiled then we said goodbye and then I turned towards my brother who was smirking wildly at me.

"Shut up Alex." I said as I walked past him and into the three broomsticks. Entering the place, it wasn't overly crowded as most students were still walking down from the school. I scanned the room for my mother, I spotted her not long after I started looking. She was sat over in the far corner at the back of the room; her blonde hair was done perfectly into a bun that was sat on top of her head. Her makeup was done to perfection as always and she sat in a black pant suit and she was wearing a black wool coat. Alex and I walked over to her.

"Ava, Alexander." She said with a smile as she stood to hug us both. After that we all slid into seats around the table.

"How are you mama?" Alex asked.

"I am well son, are you? I'm sure all this God business hasn't been easy to get used to." She said looking worried at the pair of us.

"We are fine mama." I said. "The powers are a strange thing to get used to but we are getting there." I smiled.

"Of course, of course. Now I'm sure you have questions." She said leaning forward.

"I have one. How did you know that we would be gods?" Alex asked. My mother sighed as if she was about to say something big.

"A seer came to us, to me and your father, we were still living Delos at the time. It was the middle of the night when she came, she walked into our home and sat down in our living room. She began to tell us of a vision she had, she saw you two in the temple in Greece with Artemis and Apollo themselves, and then she said the image changed to an epic battle that was going to happen but she didn't know what made you go back to Greece and what will cause the war but it is going to happen, she made that pretty clear." Our mother said with a solemn face.

Both me and Alex looked at her shocked. We were going to actually meet Artemis and Apollo. That would be weird. And a war was coming that didn't sound to good either.

"What happened after that?" I asked.

"We moved here as soon as you both turned one, because we thought that if we stayed in Greece that the war would be there, now with Voldermort back and your powers coming into their own both me and your father feel that the war will happen here." Her face was covered with fear. I placed a hand on hers to comfort her; I don't think it helped though. She looked long and hard at Alex and then at me.

"Promise me that no matter what happens, you will look after each other." She pleaded. We both looked at each other and nodded. "Now off you go and spend some time with your friends. I must go see your father." She said. She gave us a hug each and then disappeared.

I looked to Alex.

"What do you think she's afraid of?" I asked as we headed outside into the cold crisp air.

"I don't know Av; there are a lot of people who are afraid these days." He answered. "I'm going to see if I can find Blaise or something, enjoy your time with Malfoy." He said while smirking the last part. I glared at playfully and walked off in the direction to find Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews would be lovely =D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Readers! Well here is another chapter which I hope you will enjoy =) **

**Time for Thank you's: **

**Tamari-95**

**naynay87**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**

**Thank you for your reviews!**

* * *

><p>Draco was at the Shrieking Shack, like he said he would be. Snow began to small lightly from the sky and coated the floor in a light layer. The wind blew Draco's hair slightly showing off his well chiselled face as he looked out over the landscape, his platinum blonde hair almost blended into the snow that fell. I looked at him he had a calm look on his face which made me smile. It wasn't often Draco looked that at peace with himself, he was always sneering at someone or smirking, there was only a few times when he smiled and usually that was with his friends. To be honest I was actually glad that I was one of them; I think everyone just has the wrong impression of him. He wasn't so bad. Taking a breath I walked up to him as the wind whipped at my face. He obviously heard me coming because he looked at me and smiled slightly.<p>

"Hello." He said as I reached him.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"How was your talk with your mother?" He asked.

"It was interesting. She told us that they found out because a seer came to them. Saying that me and Alex were going to end up in a temple in Greece actually talking to Artemis and Apollo and then he said we would be part of some epic battle that would take place in the future. Then my mother got all worried and scared." I said looking up at his pale face.

"Weird." He said as the wind picked up around us as I began to worry about my mother. Draco shuddered and pulled his coat tighter around him. He looked at me.

"You cold?" I asked.

"A little bit." He said pulling his Slytherin scarf tighter. I closed my eyes and let the feeling of the wind whip through my hair and around my body, I imagined the wind being a gentle breeze that was barely noticeable and then concentrated on wanting a slightly warmer temperature. I opened my eyes and looked at Malfoy.

"Is that better?" I asked with a small smirk, he glared at me.

"Shut up. But yes it is and you know you are handy to have around." He smirked back. I rolled my eyes with a laugh.

"Cheers Malfoy." I said.

"So the controlling of the powers is coming along well I take it?" He asked as we headed back towards the village.

"Yeah. Dumbledore isn't training us as much now but he did say he expects more powers to come along at some point, which should be interesting." I said.

"What powers do you have then besides the weather thing and being able to throw lightening?" He asked curiously.

"I'm able to move things with my mind, which is pretty cool and pretty handy." I said with a smile as the village came into sight.

"Want to go get a butter beer?" He asked, looking at the three broomsticks bar that was just up ahead of us. I nodded and we walked into the bar.

The three broomsticks was pretty busy when we walked in, much busier from when me and Alex were in here. Somehow through the crowd Draco spotted a table over in the corner of the room. After working our way through the crowd we sat down at the table, we had to sit pretty close to be able to hear each other speak. Draco ordered us a butter beer each and then turned towards me. Looking at him I noticed his grey eye's had a spark to them, and he had a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"So?" I said.

"So what are you doing over Christmas?" he asked as the waitress walked over and placed our order on the table.

"I don't know; probably go back to our manor back in Greece. Why? What about you?" I asked curiously. He looked down nervously again and fiddled with his glass.

"I'm going back home to Malfoy Manor. But I was wondering if you and Alex would come visit and if you would be my date for the Malfoy Christmas eve ball?" He said still looking down at his glass. I smiled slightly, in a way it was kind of nice to see Draco being nervous instead of his usual cocky and arrogant self. I thought about it for a moment, it would be nice to see him plus I've always heard about the Malfoy Christmas eve ball and so it would interesting to see what goes on there. I put a hand on his one that was resting on the table and made him look at me.

"Of course I will come and see you, and be your date." I smiled. A look of relief washed over his face and he smiled.

"Great." He said. He was going to say something else when a voice cut him off.

"Ava." It said. I looked over and saw a confused looking Harry, a nervous Hermione and an angry Ron. I groaned slightly.

"Hey Harry, Herms." I said.

"What you doing here with Malfoy?" He asked, I could sense that he was agitated.

"He asked me here as a friend Harry." I said. Ron scoffed. My head snapped towards him.

"Something wrong Weasley?" I asked with a glare.

"Yeah, it looks more like a date if you ask me." He spat motioning to mine and Draco's hands which were still held together.

"What if it was?" I said. Harry's face fell a bit; Hermione looked like she had a shadow a smile and Ron looked like he could kill.

"You can't date him." Ron said. I looked at shocked; he had no right to say that. He lost me as a friend the day he betrayed me and Alex. I was too angry to say anything. Draco stood up.

"I think you should leave weasel." He growled. Harry looked at me.

"Can we just talk a minute?" He asked. Well it was almost like pleading.

"Fine, but not here. Gods know what will happen with him here." I said pointing angrily at Ron. "Meet us out by the shrieking shack in a few minutes." I said.

"Us?" Harry said.

"Yes us Harry. I'm here with Draco whatever you are going to say you can say in front of him." I stated. Harry simply nodded and he and the others walked out of the bar, and Draco sat back down.

"Sorry about that Draco. They've got no right to interfere like that." I sighed. "We better go see what they say. They are my friends after all." I finished as he pulled a face. "Come on." I said with a roll of my eyes. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bar.

**Hermione P.O.V**

We walked along the path towards the shrieking shack, well Harry and I walked Ronald stomped. Getting to the clearing outside the shack Ron let out an angry sigh.

"What the bloody hell is she doing with that ferret?" He said angrily. I rolled my eyes; this was typical of Ron, getting angry over something that really didn't matter to him.

"Ron just calm down." Harry said.

"But he's a stuck up arrogant prick!" Ron shouted.

"He maybe that sometimes, but at least he didn't betray me." Turning round we saw Ava with her arms folded and with Malfoy behind her leaning against a tree. Ron glared at her.

"I didn't betray you." He said. Both Harry and I looked at him. He was barking up the wrong tree. Even I know it was a mistake to tell Lavender. Ava uncrossed her arms as the wind began to pick up and darker clouds began to roll across the sky. The wind whipped at her hair blowing it out, and her eyes began to get darker.

"You didn't betray me? You told a secret that wasn't yours to tell, we trusted you as our friend, our best friend and you couldn't even do that because you were too interested in what your hormones were up to." She said in a calm but scary voice. "And from what I hear you and Lavender have hit a rocky patch." She said with a smirk.

It was true, they had. Ron kept on avoiding her and hanging round with me in the library which caused me to have glares from Lavender whenever I walked in the same room as her. Ron glared at Ava.

"We are perfectly happy." He said through gritted teeth, Ava scoffed.

"Then why do you spend all your time with Hermione in the library?" She asked with her eye brow raised. Ron looked angry. The tops of his ears were going bright red.

"Studying. And how would you know that when you've abandoned your friends." He said. I shook my head that was the one thing that Ava would never do. She would never abandon her friends. Since she and Ronald stopped talking over a month ago she still went to every quidditch match and practice even though Ron was there too and she still sat with us at most meals and she studied with me most nights. I have to admit Ron was a bit out of line.

"You've abandoned your own house to go play with the enemy." He shouted while pointing at Malfoy. "He's the son of a convicted death eater and for all we know he is as well. How could you do that to Harry?" He shouted. Ava growled.

"I'd shut up Weaselbee." Malfoy said.

"I don't think I was talking to you ferret face." Ron spat. Malfoy whipped out his wand.

"What was that you filthy blood traitor?" He growled. Ron pulled out his wand as well.

"I don't know what you've done to Ava but so help me Malfoy I'm going to find out." Ron said.

"I've done nothing. She probably came to her senses and wanted better company than a poor filthy blood traitor." Malfoy sneered. Ron replied by shouting a spell at Malfoy only to have it pushed off by Ava, whose eyes had now gone completely black and her hair had gone platinum blonde, it was even brighter than Malfoy's. It looked pretty scary actually. The wind blew her hair out madly and I pretty sure she was incredibly angry. She moved her hand out in front of her and Ron's wand was ripped from his hands and floated over to her. When she spoke it came out like it was amplified.

"Listen closely Ronald Weasley, I would never abandon my friends, Harry and Hermione know that, but you ever threaten anyone of my friends that includes Malfoy you will feel the full extent of what my God powers can do." She said and as she did lightening flashed through the sky. "Do I make myself clear?" She said.

Ron simply nodded and she returned his wand and the weather began to return to normal so did her hair, but her eyes stayed the same.

"Now if you don't mind I am going to return to my day with Draco okay?" She asked looking at me and Harry. We nodded. She walked over to me and hugged me. In my ear she whispered.

"I'm sorry I had to threaten Ron, Herms but you know I don't allow my friends to be hurt even if my friend is Draco and you don't get on with him." She said sadly. I stepped back and nodded.

"I understand, he is being a bit of an idiot, he will come round. Will you sit with us at dinner?" I asked. She smiled a wide smile.

"I wouldn't miss it." She said. "See you Harry." She waved and walked off with Malfoy. I looked at Ron who was glaring at me.

"What Ronald?" I sighed. He was going to go off at me now.

"How can you just let that happen? I thought I was your best friend?" He said angrily. I rolled my eyes. He always expected me to be on his side.

"I am, but I'm hers as well, and she's right. You betrayed her by telling Lavender she has every right to be extremely angry. She has to deal with handling powers she doesn't understand fully, and deal with the fact that she is a god and that if she dies the world dies with her, but she also has to deal with the fact that everyone around her is scared of her or thinks she's a freak. You did that Ronald. If you hadn't of told Lavender she wouldn't be the centre of everyone's attention. She needs friends Ron not enemies." I stated simply and then made my way back towards the castle leaving Ron and Harry alone.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you lovely people enjoyed it. Reviews please. Much appreciated =D <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello readers!**

** Sorry its been a while since the last update, been pretty busy with preparing for university interviews and planning my final major project college. So been pretty stressed, but bare with me I am doing more chapters, so I hope this will do for now!**

**Also just in case people forgot I don't own any of the harry potter characters they belong to J.. The other original characters are mine.**

**Thanks to anyone who has read this story. **

**So enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ava's P.O.V <strong>

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and soon enough it was dinner time. I said goodbye to Draco at the entrance to the Great hall and went and over to sit by my brother, Harry, Hermione and Neville.

"Hello." I smiled. As I looked at the food in front of me, it was Spaghetti Bolognese which was one of my favourite dishes of all time. I piled it onto my plate and asked everyone how their days went. As they spoke I ate. They told me about the usual stuff like they picked up sweets and books or they were getting early Christmas presents. It wasn't until me and Hermione were in the Library that the conversation turned to what happened during my day.

"So what did your mother have to say?" She asked me as I grabbed a few books off a shelf. I turned and we went and sat in a table in the very back of the library.

"She told us how they found out we were Gods. A seer came to them and told them of a vision she had. It was really weird mama got really scared and worried. I've never seen her like that." I said getting out my homework.

"I'm sure it's nothing Av." Hermione reassured me. I didn't feel any better.

"I don't know Herm's I can't shake the bad feeling I have, I don't know. It seems like something bad is going to happen." I said sadly. She placed a hand on my hand.

"Everything will be fine." She smiled. I nodded. "On to another subject, you and Draco, what's going on there?" She smirked. I blushed.

"Nothing." I said simply.

"Ha! Come on Ava tell me." She said as she began writing.

"Oh fine. I don't know. I know I like him, and he's a great friend but I don't know if he thinks of me as more than just a friend. Does that make sense?" I asked looking up at her from my papers.

"I get it. Do you like him in that way?" She asked.

"I don't know Herms possibly. He invited me and Alex to his manor over Christmas and he also asked me to be his date at the Malfoy Christmas eve ball." I said blushing.

"Really?" She asked, I nodded.

"Yeah. So I don't know something might happen." I said.

"Maybe. But promise me one thing Ava, be careful please? I don't want you to get hurt." She said worriedly.

"I'll be okay Herms." I said.

"I know but if you ever need my help, call and I will be there." She said. I smiled at her. She was so loyal it was one of the many things I loved about Hermione. Whenever I was in trouble or down or just need someone she would always be there no matter what was going on. She was one of the greatest friends I've ever had. After our little discussion we carried on with our homework in silence. After that we retired for the night.

November faded and it was halfway through December. In the last month not a lot happened, Alex's and my powers got stronger and we gained more control, and no more powers had come about. Ron was still being a complete idiot and had decided that it would be a good idea to glare at me or Alex whenever we walked past. Yeah he was annoyed at Alex too, because when I told him that Ron had threaten Malfoy he got angry and stormed up to Ron in the middle of a hallway while was with Lavender and threatened him too. Classes were still pretty boring like usual, and as usual I was passing with flying colours. It was a bright afternoon when I was heading out Defence with Alex when McGonagall stopped us in the hallway.

"Alex, Ava Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you in his office, right away." She said. I looked at McGonagall's face, worry was written all over it. I did not have a good feeling. She led the way through the halls.

"Is something wrong professor?" Alex asked. She looked over her shoulder at us.

"I'm afraid I'd better let Professor Dumbledore explain." She said as she topped outside the entrance to Dumbledore's office. McGonagall said the password and then motioned for us to go up. I looked at Alex who shrugged and climbed the stairs.

Dumbledore was sat behind his desk as usual, his phoenix was sat over his left shoulder and the Sorting hat was sat high on a shelf mumbling to himself over to his right. As we entered the portraits on the wall began to mumble to one another, what they were say I couldn't quite catch.

"You wanted to see us Professor?" Alex said. Dumbledore looked up from his desk, and when he did I knew we were in for bad news. The twinkle from his eye was gone and he had no smile on his face. Dumbledore actually looked sad.

"Would you like to sit down?" He asked. Alex shook his head.

"I think we would prefer to stand, Professor. What would like to talk to us about?" I asked folding my arms. I did not like the vibe I was getting from him.

"Very well. But I must warn you, what I'm about to tell you might be shocking." He said, he looked at us. Sighing he continued "Your parents are missing."

"What?" Alex almost shouted.

"You can't be serious." I said. Dumbledore looked at us sadly.

"Unfortunately I am. No one has heard from them in over a month..." He started again.

"A month!" Alex bellowed so loudly that the paintings on the wall shook.

"How is that possible?" I yelled.

"Well after your father didn't appear at work for a week, the minister got worried seen as your father is his advisor, the minister sent people to search for them. They returned last night with having no information on their whereabouts." Dumbledore explain. I looked at Alex who was breathing heavily; I could tell he was trying to keep calm.

"Why are we only being told this now?" I demanded.

"We felt it was best not to. We didn't want to worry you; you two had enough to worry about, with controlling your new powers." Dumbledore said. Alex growled.

"You had no right to do that Professor they are our parents and we deserved to know straight away." He spoke angrily. "What else are they doing about it?" He asked. Dumbledore looked down he seemed genuinely scared of Alex and it was a weird sight.

"Nothing." He said. Alex bellowed and then punched the stone wall next to him and walked out of Dumbledore's office slamming the door on his way out. The force from the door shook the paintings and even some fell from the wall. I looked sheepishly at Dumbledore.

"Sorry Professor. He's angry." I said simply. I understood where he was coming from though I was angry. Incredibly angry. Our parents were missing and the ministry wasn't doing a thing about it.

"Understandable Ava. Though my wall may disagree." He said looking at the wall which Alex had smashed.

"Why isn't the Ministry doing anything?" I asked curious to why they stopped looking.

"They have a rule in the Ministry missing persons department that if a missing person doesn't show up with 2 weeks then the case is closed. They only searched an extra week because your father was the Ministers aid." He explained. I nodded.

"Why do they close the case?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"The missing people are already dead." He said. I nodded in understanding but I refused to accept the fact they were dead. I refused to give up hope.

"Their wrong then." I said.

"Ava it's very unlikely that your parents are alive." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry Professor. You may think that, the Ministry may think that, but I refuse to believe that. They are not dead, and I will not accept that until I see their bodies." I said then with that I headed towards his office door. I turned to face the old professor.

"Good day Professor Dumbledore." I said curtly and then walked out of his office.

I wandered the halls. Our parents were missing. Everyone thought they were dead. I couldn't believe that they were missing. Why were they missing? What made them disappear? I knew something was wrong when we spoke in November. My mother was never that scared. Something had happened to make her scared. I cursed in Greek. My feet took me back to the Gryffindor tower. I said the password and the portrait swung open. I entered the common room and saw it was basically empty except for Ginny and Dean who were sat in front of the fire.

"Oh hey guys." I said. Ginny looked up and smiled.

"Hey Av. What's up?" She said.

"Oh I was looking for Harry and Hermione. Have you seen them?" I asked.

"Last I saw they were heading to the library with Ron." She said as her smile faltered. I simply nodded.

"Thanks Gin." I said and left the common room. I began wandering the halls again. I wanted to tell Harry and Hermione, but I wasn't going to do it while Ron was around. He might say something stupid like usual and if that happens I could possibly hurt him and I don't want to do that. Stopping to look where I was I noticed that I had somehow ended up down in the dungeons not far from the Slytherin common room. Taking a risk I walked towards the entrance. Maybe I could talk to Draco or Blaise. They would probably be there. Last class hadn't long finished and then they usually came here before dinner.

Standing in front of the wall that I knew was the entrance (It had a massive portrait of the Slytherin crest on it.) I sighed and thought what their password might be. After a moment it came to me.

"Pureblood." I said confidently, it was a moment before anything happened. The wall opened up and I walked through.

The Slytherin common room was cold, but it was pretty big, bigger than the Gryffindor common room way bigger than it. They had a massive fire place that had green flames burning, surrounding that were two sofas and a chair that were leather and black. That was off to the left. Off to the right was obviously a place where people could do their homework because there were a few big tables with a few book shelves surrounding them. Then dotted about were a few odd chairs. Overall it was a pretty cool common room, if it was warmer might actually regret being a Gryffindor. Looking over the room was pretty much empty except Blaise and Draco who sat by the fire.

"You know if I had known Slytherin had a massive common room I would have chosen Slytherin." I said loudly. Draco snapped his head in my direction as Blaise turned round. They seemed genuinely shocked that I was stood in their common room.

"How in Merlin's name did you get in here?" Blaise asked.

"Your password is really easy to guess." I said as I walked over and took a seat in an arm chair.

"Well remind us to change it when you leave. I don't want you sneaking down here to do Merlin knows what in the night." Blaise said shaking his head as if to get rid of the thoughts. I smirked.

"You know I could always blast my way in here if I really want to get in here." I said simply which earned me a grunt from Blaise. I laughed.

"What are you here for?" Draco asked. I looked at him and I had completely forgotten about why I was there. But when I did it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"I needed someone to talk to." I said.

"Why?" Blaise asked. I looked over at the Italian who had now sat forward with a concerned look on my face.

"My parents are missing." I said sadly.

"What?" Draco asked, shocked.

"My parents are missing; they have been for like a month." I said looking down at my lap.

"How do you know?" Blaise asked coming over to sit on the arm of my chair.

"Dumbledore told me and Alex after defence. Alex got all angry punched a solid stone wall and then walked out of his office. Dumbledore said they've stopped the search, and the Ministry aren't going to look anymore because they think mama and papa are probably dead." I explained. Blaise's face fell and Draco's faltered slightly.

"Where's Alex now?" Draco asked. I looked up at him. He had also leaned forward; his grey eyes were full of concern.

"I don't know. I should probably find him at some point; I think he just needs to blow of some steam." I said. There was a moment of silence until someone screamed.

"What the hell is that Gryffindor doing in here?" turning round I saw Pansy Parkinson stood to the entrance of the common room, with a look of fury on her face.

"Hello to you to Parkinson." I said standing up. Draco and Blaise stood with me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She said again.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to see my friends." I said folding my arms. She walked downstairs and glared at me.

"Leave my drakie alone." She said. I rolled my eyes as Draco groaned.

"Pansy, I am not yours. I never have been." He said shaking his head.

"Yes you are Drakie, I forgave you for going to Hogsmede with this little tramp. Let's not say something you might regret." She said brushing Draco's comment aside. I laughed but I sensed Draco getting angry behind me. I looked at him.

"Let her think her delusional thoughts. I'm off anyway, going to go find Alex." I said then walked passed Pansy and towards the entrance. I stopped when I heard Pansy's last comment.

"Good riddance Mudblood." She spat. I laughed, actually laughed out loud. She really was delusional. I turned round to face her.

"You really are stupid." I said.

"Excuse me?" She said looking shocked.

"I'm not a Mudblood Pansy. I'm a pureblood, my father is the Minister of Magic's personal assistant and has been for 20years, and my mother comes from the longest line of Greek pureblood families. I am the 900th descendent of the Greek Gods Artemis and Apollo." I said. She looked at me with a glare.

"You are lying." She said. I smirked and walked right up to her, I was at least 5-6inches taller than her. I looked down at her.

"You want to test me." I sneered, and then I shot my hand out to the side and shot a lightning bolt at an oil lamp that was sat on a table. The bolt hit and the lamp burst in to flames. Pansy stared at the lamp wide-eyed.

"That will be if you ever use that foul word in my presence again, do I make myself clear?" I said evilly which, is something I never do. She nodded and ran off. I looked at Draco and Blaise who stood there smirking.

"What?" I asked.

"You know you really should have been in Slytherin." Draco said. I shrugged.

"Yeah you could be Draco's princess." Blaise laughed which earned him a smack from Draco. I began to walk out the entrance when the two boys followed.

"Draco's Princess?" I asked highly amused.

"Oh yeah didn't you know Draco is Slytherins prince?" Blaise laughed as did I.

"Oh haha it's not that funny." Draco grumbled.

"It kind of is. How did he get that nickname?" I asked.

"The girls of our house gave it to him back in third year when he was a bit of a player." Blaise explained. I nodded my head, I remembered that year, and every time I saw Draco he had a different girl with him. The banter went on for a little bit as we searched for Alex. We basically searched most of the castle before dinner and we still couldn't find him. I sighed as I sat next to Hermione at dinner. She looked at me with a sad face.

"Hey Ava, you ok? Alex told us about your parents." She said sadly. I nodded and leaned my head on her shoulder. It was only now sitting down that I was beginning to feel tired from the day's events. She put an arm round me and gave me a hug. Lifting my head up I placed a small amount of food on my plate.

"You've spoken to him then?" I asked.

"Briefly, he was extremely angry when he walked in the common room, he explained what happened then Ron walked in the room, and then Alex growled and then walked out. But now I don't know where he's gone." She explained. I nodded and looked up at the enchanted ceiling, it reflect the sky outside, the sky was clear the stars were shining and the moon was out full. The moon. That's it! I got up quickly.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked baffled by my actions.

"I know where Alex is!" I said as I went running out of the hall. I walked quickly through the corridors and jumped up the stairs almost two at a time, and almost falling a couple of times. About five minutes later I had reached my destination.

The astronomy tower was mostly dark the only light came from the moon that shone brightly high in the sky. I spotted Alex stood by the railings looking up at the night sky. I walked up to him and rested on the railings next to them.

"They can't be gone Av. They just can't be." He said with a sigh. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. It hurt me to see my brother sad.

"We'll find them Alex. Don't give up. Over Christmas we'll go back to the house see if we can find anything, we will look for them. I refuse to believe that they are gone." I said. "We are going to get through this." Alex stood back and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"I really hope so Ava. I really do." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone enjoyed. Reviews would be nice! Thank you =D x<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey lovely readers. Next chapter is up! It's a long one this time so I hope you guys like it.**

**Also I would like to thank everyone who has read the story, reviewed it or favourited it. **

**So enjoy! **

**x**

* * *

><p>And that's what we did. We searched. We searched everywhere, in all of our homes, with all of our friends and family, with dad's work colleagues, in the shops that our mother had frequented. Nothing came of it though. No one had seen them. We became so frustrated. Neither I or Alex could stay within our English home, it was too weird without our parents and for some reason we felt naturally drawn to our home in Greece.<p>

Our home in Greece was full of light and it was huge. It was spread out over two floors. Our home was like a massive hollowed out square that had a courtyard in the middle of it; in the courtyard it had a swimming pool. Our house looked kind of like a Greek temple. There weren't many doors; the only doors were on the bedrooms, bathrooms and the ballroom. Everything else was open plan and it was always nice to have the breeze following throughout the house. Surrounding the house we had many acres of lands, which held orchards, a block of stables and flower gardens, it was truly a beautiful place to live. My room was massive and very spacious, all the walls were cream. I had a king sized bed that was sat on a wooden platform that was low to the ground. It had white Egyptian cotton bed linen that was embroidered with red silk patterns and I had red and white scatter cushions to match. Opposite the bed I had a sofa and two chairs opposite my own fireplace. To the right of the fireplace was a door that led to my walk in closet and the door to the left led to my own very large en-suite bathroom. From the bed there was a door to the right that lead out of to the landing which took me to the rest of the house and to the left was a long balcony that ran the length of my room and bathroom. I had no doors only silk curtains that separated my room from the balcony. They blew gently in the wind.

I was in my room lounging on my sofa when my brother called me from down in the courtyard. Sighing I got up and made my way out on to my balcony. Looking down I saw him stood down by the pool.

"What?" I shouted down to him.

"We have visitors! Some dude you promised you go visit over Christmas and apparently forgot to go has come searching for you!" He shouted up with a smirk. I looked at him confused for a minute till Draco and Blaise walked out behind him.

"Oh crap!" I cursed in Greek. "I'll be right down." I shouted and sprinted out of my room, out on to the landing and down the stairs and into the courtyard. Once I got there I ran to hug Blaise and then Draco.

"I'm so, so, so sorry that I have contacted you in any way and not visited." I said apologizing profusely. Draco laughed.

"It's okay Ava, luckily for you I've be in contact with Alex here and he's explained the situation." He smiled at me. I wave of relief washed over me. "You are still coming to the ball though right?" He asked, I saw the hope flash through his eyes. I smiled.

"Of course." I said. "Now are you guys staying for a few days or just a quick visit?" I asked.

"It's just a quick visit mother has me preparing things for the ball." Draco said. "She's given me the rest of the day off though."

"Good." I smiled.

"So this is your home?" Blaise said looking round our vast courtyard. "I have to say Draco, this place makes your home look tiny." Draco scoffed.

"Whatever Zambini." He said.

"How many acres of land do your family own?" Blaise asked him.

"Like five." Draco shrugged.

"You two?" He asked us. I looked at Alex.

"About 15 or so I think." He said. Blaise gave Draco a look that said I told you so. Draco rolled his eyes. After that we gave them the grand tour of our home, showing them everything from our own ballroom to the flower gardens near the temples of Artemis and Apollo. Alex went to show Blaise the stables, when Draco asked to see the temples. It was nice to be alone with him again.

"How've you been?" He asked as we walked along the pebble path to the temples.

"I'm okay I suppose. We still haven't found any trace of them but we aren't giving up hope yet." I replied. "What about you?" I asked as the crisp gentle breeze blew through his hair. That was one of the good things about living in Greece, in the winter the lowest temperature it hit was like about 10 so winter was pretty warm here compared to the UK. The UK had to deal with rain and snow here it was just wind and rain.

"I'm okay, my mother has been driving me insane with this ball, at the start of the holidays she kept stressing I had to have a presentable date she kept going on and on and on, when I told her I was bringing you she drove me insane saying how proud she was that I was bringing someone respectable." He rambled.

"Nice to know she thinks I'm respectable." I said as we walked up the steps to Artemis's temple. The temple was made entirely of white marble, the place was filled with light as it gushed in through the sky lights and in the centre of the room was a massive statue of Artemis herself. Around the bottom sat flowers and dead animals that were placed there as offerings. I sighed it was the first time I had set foot in the temple since being told I was a God. Being here felt different, I felt stronger here; it was like all my senses were heightened.

"So that's Artemis?" Draco asked. I nodded.

"Yup, Artemis Goddess of wilderness, wild animals and hunting. She is also known as being the Goddess of childbirth. She is also the Goddess of Amazons, who were an ancient race who served her. And finally the Goddess of Death and disease." I said.

"She was the Goddess of a lot of things." He said as he looked up at her statue in awe. Looking back at me he asked "What are you the Goddess of then?"

"I'm the Goddess of the moon and nature." I said.

"Is that it?" He asked.

"As far as I am aware." I said with a nod. He let out a snort I turned and glared at him. "Something funny?"

"No, no." He said rather quickly with a small smile on his face.

"Then why laugh?" I asked.

"Because I was expecting something more." He answered. I looked at him with my eyebrow raised.

"And what are you the god of?" I asked. He opened his mouth to come back with something better but then shut it when he couldn't think of anything. "Yeah that's what I thought." I said. We stayed in the temple for a little while longer and then headed outside where Alex and Blaise we heading towards us.

"Hey, Draco are you ready to go? Your mother wants us back before dinner." Blaise said. Draco looked down at his watch.

"Oh crap! Yeah we better go." Draco said. Alex and I nodded and led them back towards our house. It took about another 5-10 minutes before we got to back to the house and were stood in front of our fireplace.

"My god why do you have to have such a big garden?" Blaise complained. I rolled my eyes as I chucked floo powder into the fireplace to make the flames glow green.

"Well then we will see you in a few days at the ball yeah?" Draco asked looking at me. I smiled.

"Of course." I said. Blaise stepped into the fire first and shouted Malfoy manor and then flames engulfed him and he was gone.

"Guess I will see you in a few days then." Draco said with a small smile playing on his lips. I nodded as he stepped forward and kissed my cheek. I blushed as he pulled away. "See you Alex." He said and stepped into the fire, yelling "Malfoy Manor." And with a smile he was gone.

"Now what was that?" Alex smirked at me.

"Nothing." I said shortly heading out of the living area and towards the kitchen.

"Oh come on Ava I'm not stupid." He said following me. I rolled my eyes.

"There is nothing going on Alex." I said again grabbing a small sandwhich off the kitchen counter and heading out towards the courtyard.

"So you are telling me that there is nothing what so ever going on between you and Draco Malfoy?" He asked me as I sat down on a lounger.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." I said, even though somewhere inside of me I knew that was wrong. There was something between me and Draco, I just wasn't sure what it was yet. Alex scoffed as he stripped off his clothes to his swimming trunks and dove in the pool. He resurfaced and looked at me.

"Do you really believe that or are you just lying to yourself?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes at him and got up.

"Like I said Alex there is nothing going on between Draco Malfoy and myself." I said as I walked back towards the inside of the house.

"Whatever you say Ava, whatever you say." He laughed before diving back under the water. I gave a groan of frustration and walked back to my room. Walking in room I flopped back down on to my sofa that I was sitting on before Draco and Blaise arrived. I gave a sigh.

To be honest I was thoroughly confused with the whole Draco and me situation. I mean I like him, I know I like him as a friend but I don't know if there is something more. Would I like there to something more? The more people talk about it and the more I think about it, yeah I wouldn't mind if there was something more between us. I mean I love spending time with Draco, we have fun, and I can talk to him about anything. He's been there when things got rough for me and Alex. And let's be fair he's not exactly ugly is he? I sighed again. If there was some way I could find out if he like me that way too? I thought for some time.

"Oh come on Ava." I mumbled to myself as I walked out on to my balcony. "I could just ask him." I mumbled to myself. Asking him would just be the simple idea and probably the easiest and I've never been one to beat around the bush. Sighing I looked to darkening sky.

"I wish you were here mama, I could really use some help." I said talking to no one, the wind picked up a little bit as if it was answer to my words but I didn't think anything of it and headed back inside.

The next few days passed by pretty quickly and soon it was Christmas Eve and I was frantically rummaging through my closet looking for the perfect dress to wear to the Malfoy's ball.

"Ava!" Alex yelled as he walked into my room.

"What?" I yelled back frustrated as I walked out of my closet with pieces of clothes in my hands.

"You aren't even dressed yet?" He asked shocked. "We are supposed to be leaving like now!"

"I know, I know, I just can't find a dress." I said sadly.

"You can't be serious! You have so many!" He said pointing to the mound of dresses that was piled on my floor.

"I know but I've worn them all." I sighed.

"Ava we are going to be late." Alex said.

"I know! How about this you go and tell Draco I will be there as soon as I can?" I said.

"Oh fine. Just hurry up. I'll see you there." He said.

"Yeah, yeah." I said dismissively, frowning at the pile of dresses. "This is ridiculous!" I said looking round my wardrobe. Stopping at the back of my wardrobe I noticed a white dress that I had never seen before. Dropping the clothes I had in my hands on the floor, I walked towards it. It was gorgeous! It was a floor length dress. It was a two-tone coloured dress, the colours being white and a light green. The waist and shoulders were embellished with beading; it had a plunging V-neck with wide shoulder straps. It was very reminiscent of ancient Greek clothing. I smiled and noticed there was a note on the dress. I took it off and noticed my mother's elegant writing.

**Ava**

**I noticed that you haven't had any new formal dresses in a while. I was out and I saw this and I thought it would look gorgeous on you. If I'm not around when you wear it, then I hope you like it.**

**With all my love.**

**Mama.**

I smiled at the dress and placed it on my bed then went to shower. About 45minutes later I was dressed and ready to go. My hair was in loose curls flowing down my back, I had light make up on, and the dress fitted perfectly. It was unbelievably soft and it moved so elegantly. I smiled at myself in the mirror happy with my appearance, throwing a cloak on I flooed my way over to the Malfoy's.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco P.O.V<strong>

"Where is she Alex?" I asked for what seemed the millionth time. Alex looked at me slightly annoyed.

"Would you chill? She'll be here." He said as he, Blaise and Nott sat round a table looking completely bored. I scanned the crowd again.

"Yeah but my mother is driving me insane..." I began but was cut off by one of our servants announcing the arrival of another guest

"Ladies and Gentleman may I present Miss Ava Williams!" He shouted and then the doors opened to reveal Ava. My god was she stunning! The light from the room reflected off her dress and made it look like she was glowing. From where I was standing I could see her bright blue eyes shine.

"Wow." Me, Nott and Blaise said at the same time. Alex stood up and came to stand next to me.

"See told you nothing to worry about." He said. Blaise walked over.

"Yeah but now he has to worry about forming sentences because Alex mate your sister looks hot!" Blaise said eyeing Ava up, I looked at him with jealousy going through me, which was new.

"Ok dude that's my sister! Plus she's here as Malfoy's date so shut up." Alex said. I smirked and made my way through the crowd towards Ava. I got to her as she reached the bottom of the steps. She scanned the crowd until she saw my face and her face broke out into a smile. I walked over to her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Draco." She said as I reached her.

"It's fine don't worry about it. My mother can stop stressing now." I smiled. She breathed a sigh of relief. She was about to say something else when my mother walked over to us.

"Draco!" She called.

"Mother." I said as she reached us. My mother smiled at me and then turned her attention to Ava.

"Now you must be Ava Williams. Draco you didn't tell me that she was absolutely stunning." She said. Ava straightened up and smiled politely, with a small blush forming on her face.

"I am. You must be Draco's mother." She said. My mother nodded.

"Call me Narcissa." My mother smiled.

"Okay Narcissa, I was just apologizing to Draco for being late. I couldn't find a dress to wear you see." Ava laughed lightly.

"Oh not to worry dear, I understand such a hard thing to do, but I must say your dress is stunning." My mother complemented. I rolled my eyes; I always hated women's small talk.

"Well if you will excuse me I must mingle." My mother said and without a second thought she was gone. Ava let out a sigh and her posture relaxed. She turned to me as music began to play. I placed my hand out for it to take; she took it and a warm feeling spread through my body. I smiled and led Ava to the dance floor. In the centre of the dance floor I swung her round and placed an arm around her waist and took her hand in my other hand. We began to waltz around the floor in time to the music.

"You're a pretty good dancer. Where did you learn?" I asked as we spun round.

"Being the daughter of the Minister's aid you end up going to a lot of balls you pick up a thing or two." She smiled. I smiled back and continued the dance in a comfortable silence. The dance ended and I walked her off to the table that her brother, Blaise and Theo were sat at. She took a seat next to her brother and I took a seat next to her. There we sat for a few hours just talking and laughing about random things. It was fun, but in the back of mind I couldn't help but think someone was watching me. Looking round a couple of times I saw my father watching Ava and my movements, it looked as if he was waiting for something to happen.

It was about 11:30 at night and I was dancing with Ava again, when she asked if we could talk privately, she had a nervous look on her face. I took her out on to the terrace that over looked the grounds to Malfoy manor. The moon was high in the sky and the stars shined brightly and there was a cold chill in the air. Ava turned towards me and the moonlight reflected of her blonde hair and her eyes sparkled.

"Are you okay Ava?" I asked. She nodded and let out a nervous breathe.

"I'm okay. I'm just not sure how to say this." She said looking up at the moon.

"To say what Ava?" I asked feeling slightly confused. "You know you can talk to me."

"I know Draco, it's just difficult." She sighed, she was looking anywhere but me.

"Ava..." I said, while placing a hand on her shoulder to make her look at me, she looked up at me her bright blue eyes looking into my grey ones. I took a step closer to her. "Tell me." She took a deep breath.

"Do you like me?" She whispered.

"Of course I like you Ava. We're like best friends." I smiled. She shook her head.

"No Draco. I mean like as in more than friends." She said. I looked down at her. Did she really just say that? Did she really just ask me if I liked her more than a friend? I looked up at the moon. I smiled slightly. I looked back at Ava.

"Yes Ava. I do." I whispered.

"Really?" She whispered as we began to move closer together.

"But do you?" I asked her as my lips hovered millimetres from hers. Her gaze drifted to my lips as mine went to hers. She simply nodded and our lips connected. It was like a surge of electricity when through me, it was like time stood still. Her lips were so soft, softer than I had ever imagined. The kiss was short and sweet. Our lips broke apart and I smiled at her.

"Be my girlfriend?" I whispered.

"Of course." She smiled and I wrapped my arms around her small waist and pulled against my body, and reconnected our lips. They moved in sync for a few moments until a voice broke it.

"Oh gross! That's something I could have done without." We turned our heads and saw Alex stood with Blaise.

"Ugh. What do you want Alex?" Ava said, she unwrapped my arms from her waist, folded her arms and frowned at her brother.

"Well if you have finished kissing Malfoy's face off I was coming to tell you that everyone is going home and so am I. Are you coming?" He asked with a smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"I suppose so." She said and turned back to me. "I'll owl you okay. Plus you can come over anytime okay?" I nodded in reply. She kissed my lips and took a step back.

"Merry Christmas Ava. You too Alex." I said. Alex nodded as Ava walked towards her brother. They turned away from me and as they were walking away I saw Ava smack Alex around the head. I smiled to myself, and turned back to look at the gardens.

"You are doing well Draco." My father said from behind me.

"Thank you father." I said with a sigh.

"The Dark Lord will be pleased with your progress." He said. I simply nodded and then I heard him leave. I was actually beginning to forget about my mission. I actually liked Ava for who she was and not because I had to. She was truly the nicest girl I had met, and she treated me like a normal person, not like someone who was rich and better than everyone else. It was refreshing. I just hoped that she wouldn't find that I had to like because I was being threatened to.

* * *

><p><strong>Ava P.O.V<strong>

"So I was right?" Alex said as we got in that night. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes okay Alex. You were right." I said.

"So you two are like an item now then?" He asked me as I climbed the stairs.

"Yeah I suppose we are." I smiled as I stopped outside my bedroom doors.

"Well just know that if he hurts you, Hades won't be able to hide him." He said darkly.

"I know Alex." I sighed. "Good night." I said and walked into my room shutting my bedroom door behind me. I flopped on my bed that night as the moon lit my room. I lay on my bed. I sighed with content and fell asleep still in my clothes.

The rest of the holidays went by pretty quickly after that. Alex and I spent most of the time at home. We still looked for our parents even though our hope was dwindling. Draco came around a few times and he helped on the search too. As well as that we just chilled. I taught Draco how to horse ride, which was pretty amusing for me. The first time he got on the horse, the horse bucked him off sending Draco into a pile of mud. He was covered from head to foot. He was hurt physically though I think his pride was. Blaise was around too. Hermione came for a few visits and she was in awe of the architecture of our home and of the temples.

Before long it was January and I was sat on the train back to Alex, Draco and Blaise, when the compartment door slid open to reveal Hermione. Draco looked up and frowned, whereas I smiled brightly.

"Hey Herms. What's up?" I asked.

"Umm Ginny wants to see you." She said worriedly. I frowned slightly and stood up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Have you seen the Prophet?" She asked, I shook my head and she pulled one out. On the front cover was the burrow and it was up in flames. I cursed in Greek. Who could do this to the Weasley family? I turned back to the three boys.

"I'll see you at school. I need to see Ginny." I said and then left the compartment. I walked briskly to Ginny's compartment and when I got there I mentally threw open the door and practically tackled the red headed girl into a bone crushing hug.

"Are you okay Gin? Did you get hurt?" I said while looking for any injuries.

"I'm okay Av." She whispered.

"What happened?" I asked looking around the cabin to see Harry, Ron, Luna and Neville.

"Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback and some other death eaters showed up. While we were duelling them one set the house on fire." Harry explained.

"Oh my god, Was anyone else hurt?" I asked with worry in my voice.

"No thankfully. Everyone was outside." Ginny said. I pulled her into a hug again.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help. I'm sorry that I haven't been around much." I said to her.

"Probably spending time with ferret face." Ron whispered behind me. I turned round to glare at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You heard me Ava." He said as his face began to turn red.

"I've been hanging round with Draco, because he's been a better friend to me than you have. And if you must know that isn't the only reason I haven't been around." I said. Hermione looked at Ron and then to me.

"Ron don't do this." She said. I looked at her.

"You haven't told him have you?" I asked. She shook her head.

"We thought it wasn't our place to tell." She said. I sighed and then looked back to Ron's face which was contorted in confusion.

"My parents have been missing for over a month, and there's been no trace of them since." I sighed sadly, I took a few steps over to the open door. I turned back to Ginny.

"Gin if your family needs a place to stay while they sort things out, they are more than welcome to use our home here in England, no one has been using it since mum and dad have been gone." I said and then left walking back towards my compartment. Getting back to my compartment I saw that more people were in there and that one of them was Pansy Parkinson who was practically sitting on Draco. I mentally slid the door open and lent against the door frame.

"Parkinson is there a reason you are almost sitting on my boyfriend?" I asked, she looked up at me with a glare.

"Drakie is not your boyfriend." She whined.

"I beg to differ." I said with my eyebrow raised she went to say something else but I spoke aain before she had chance. "Do you not remember the last time you and me had a little argument? Or did you forget that I blew up a lamp into a million little pieces." I smirked. She glared at me again and then moved to walk out the door.

"Well move." She said, still smirking I moved to the side and then watched her stomp down the corridor. I walked into the compartment and took a seat next to Draco, who took my hand in his. It was comforting.

"Was Ginny okay?" Alex asked. I shook my head and explained what happened. Thankfully Draco and the rest of them didn't comment.

"I offered them our home here, just until they get back on their feet." I said which Alex just nodded to. The rest of the journey was spent with small conversations going on and before we knew it we were at Hogwarts.

The meal was delicious as usual and full of chatter. Ginny had told me that she had sent an owl to her mother letting her known of my offer and Hermione told me about her Christmas. Throughout the whole meal I could feel someone's eyes on me and as I looked round the hall I noticed Ron kept glancing at me while he sat with Lavender. It was the same when we got back to the common room and I was sat talking to Seamus, Dean and Cormac. It got to a point where I couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay Ron, what's up? Why do you keep looking at me?" I said standing up in front of the whole common room. He looked up at me horrified at the fact I had just called him out in front of everyone.

"I...umm...I" He stuttered.

"Come on Ron." I said folding my arms. He stood up.

"Do you...umm...think...we could talk privately?" He asked. I thought about it for about a moment and then nodded. We walked silently out of the common room and into the corridor outside. I stopped a few steps away from the entrance.

"So what is it Ron? After like three months of barely talking why do you need to talk now?" I asked.

"Because..." He said.

"Because? What?" I asked folding my arms and leaning against a wall. Ron gave a frustrated sigh and ran his hand through his hair but didn't say anything. "Are you going to say something Ron?"

"Yes, it just hard you know I've always had trouble apologizing." He grumbled. My eyebrows rose up at that last part.

"Apologize?" I asked.

"Yes Ava. I am apologizing for everything." He said looking at me. I could see he was sincere. I sighed.

"Fine Ron, but it's going to take a lot more than you apologizing for me to trust you again. And not to mention, you have to apologize to Alex." I said and began to leave.

"Wait." He said. I turned round.

"What?"

"Thank you for the offer for my family to stay at your home. I appreciate it." He said.

"I didn't do it for you Ron. Ginny is like a sister to me, I'd give my life to save for that girl. Same goes for either Hermione or Harry; I would have done it for you until you know." I said and then I simply just walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>So hope you guys liked it. Reviews please! Thank you <strong>

**=) x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my readers. **

**I am sorry I haven't written in a couple of months, things have been getting in the way like, college work and moving house and other random things. I really hope that you guys are still interested in reading, because I am continuing to write it may just be a little slow. So plleeeeaaasseee read =D **

**As a reminder I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters they belong to J.K. Rowling, the other characters like Ava and Alex are my own creation. **

**Hope you enjoy and review! **

**x**

* * *

><p>The next week or so were pretty uneventful. Classes were the same as always, they were piling on the homework, quidditch practices were getting more intense as the matches were heating up. Hufflepuff were to play Slytherin in a few days and then we had Ravenclaw the week after. Harry was stressing over the plays and could rival Voldermort in cruelty. He had us practicing until curfew on Wednesdays and Saturdays. Few people ended up with major bruising afterwards.<p>

"You know Harry you have to ease up on the training a bit. Someone is going to get majorly hurt." I said as we all sat down to breakfast on Thursday morning.

"Yeah, I've got a sprained wrist. Ava has a sprained wrist and has bruising on her ribs. Not to mention everyone else on the team has cuts and bruises." Alex said as Ron sat down sporting a black eye.

"Morning." He grumbled and slowly piled a small of food on to his plate, which was unusual for him. He was obviously still recovering from last night's training, like we all were. Alex was about to say something when Snape walked over.

"Potter, Dumbledore wants to see you on Saturday morning after breakfast." He said then walked off.

"Great." Harry said. "We are going to have to move practice to Sunday because Slytherin have the pitch after lunch." I rolled my eyes.

"Dude did you forget you made my sister co-captain?" Alex said. "Just let Ava run the practice." He said.

"I dunno." Harry said unsurely. Me, Alex, Ron and Ginny groaned.

"Come on Harry. What's the point of making me co-captain if you don't let me do something every once in a while?" I asked finishing up my breakfast.

"I'll think about it." He said. I groaned and got up.

"Fine Harry, but just remember you keep pushing us we're going to be too tired to play like the team usually are. Plus someone is going to get seriously injured." I said and walked out of the hall, as I was I noticed Draco was heading out as well so I waited by the entrance to the great hall.

"Morning." He said as he kissed my cheek and taking my sprained hand. I took a sharp intake of breath and flinched. He frowned at me.

"I sprained my wrist in training." I said pulling back my cloak sleeve to reveal a bandaged wrist.

"What happened?" He asked as we walked to Transfiguration.

"Harry's been pushing us a little hard the past few weeks. Actually he's been pushing really hard. At least every member of the team has some form of injury." I said. "I have bruised ribs, Ron has a black eye, Alex has a sprained wrist like me, and Ginny has bruised ribs and shoulders." I explained.

"Sounds bad." Draco commented. I nodded.

"And now because he isn't going to be there on Saturday he wants to move practice to Sunday because you have the pitch in the afternoon and He isn't sure if he can let me run practice when I am co-captain." I sighed.

"Seems a bit unfair." He said.

"Tell me about it. He said he'd think about it but I highly doubt he'll chance his mind, he's pretty stubborn." I said as I walked into the classroom.

"Yeah but if he keeps pushing you, your either going to burn out or someone's going to get seriously hurt." He said as we both sat down.

"I know that's what I said. And when did you become a reasonable and caring person?" I asked as people began piling in the classroom.

"Since someone decided to give me a chance." He smirked which made me blush. McGonagall walked in the classroom and the lesson began.

That lunch time me, Alex, Ron and Ginny were arguing once again with Harry about quidditch practice.

"Come on mate just let her take one practice." Ron said as we all sat at the Gryffindor table.

"No, I need to make sure that the plays are perfect. We are going to have practice on Sunday and that's final." He said and got up and walked away. I grumbled angrily and began to get up.

"Leave it Ava." Ginny said.

"No Gin. He's got to let up, plus he made me co-captain for a reason and he's completely ignoring me." I said and carried on getting up and following Harry. I caught up with him on the way down to the dungeons.

"Harry! Wait!" I shouted, he stopped and looked at me.

"Ava, I'm not changing my mind about practice." He sighed.

"Then what was the point of making me co-captain?" I asked folding my arms.

"I just want the plays..." He started.

"To be perfect. I know we all do. But you have to draw the line somewhere Harry, someone is going to get seriously hurt." I said.

"No they won't. Everyone can handle it." He said and began walking again. I ran to him and pulled him to face me.

"No they can't. Ron has a black eye, Ginny's ribs and shoulders are bruised, Alex has a sprained wrist so do I and does this..." I said while pulling my top to show my bruised lower ribs and stomach. "Look like people are handling it?"

"Ava!" A voice yelled, from behind me. I turned to see Hermione walking with Draco, Blaise and Nott. It was really weird to see them all together. I pulled my top down sheepishly.

"Hey Herms." I smiled. She marched up to me with a stern look on her face.

"Don't Herms me. You said the bruising wasn't that bad!" She said pulling my top up again.

"It's not." I shrugged.

"You may be a God Ava but that looks horrible." She said as the three boys she was walking with joined us.

"She's right Ava, it's hideous." Blaise grimaced. I glared at him and batted Hermione away.

"It's fine." I said and looked back at Harry. "Our conversation isn't over Harry. Come on Herms let's go to potions." I said linking arms with the still frowning girl and turning away from the Gryffindor and the three Slytherins.

"Seriously, Harry is pushing you guys too hard." She expressed worriedly. I scoffed.

"You're telling me. The dude has gone crazy. I get that he wants to win I really do, but like I said someone is going to get hurt. I know it. I can feel it." I said walking into Slughorn's classroom.

"Maybe you are thinking about it too much?" She said. I looked at her.

"You are telling me I am thinking too much? Girl you are the queen of thinking too much." I laughed as she glared at me.

"That maybe, but I'm sure Harry won't be completely stupid." She said.

"He has been known to do some pretty stupid stuff Herms." I smiled. She thought for a moment.

"True, but he can have smart moments too." She said as the rest of the class walked in.

"I really hope so Herms. I really do." I said as class began.

Harry didn't change his mind, as much as I tried he didn't change his mind, that's why I was stood on the pitch at 8 o'clock in the morning in the cold, looking angrily at my captain. It was raining but I made it stop so it would be easier to fly in and make the team's life a little bit easier.

"Now does everyone understand?" He yelled for the third time. I groaned.

"Merlin Harry, you've explained it three times. We get it. Can we just fly now?" I said angrily, he frowned at me and nodded. The team took to the sky and we finally began practice.

We carried on for what seemed like four hours. It was brutal. Harry made do the plays over and over again against the reserve team. I swear I had a new set of bruises forming. It wasn't until someone down on the ground pulled everyone back to the world around us.

"Oi Potter! We need the pitch!" I realised it was Draco's voice, at hearing his voice I frowned. It was Sunday he was supposed to have practice yesterday.

"Wait two minutes and you can have it! Come on Coote!" Harry yelled.

Harry's yell caught Coote off guard and the bludger smacked Coote square in the chest and knocked him clean off his broom and began falling. I cursed loudly in Greek and flew closer. As I neared I put my hand out to try and slow down his falling thankfully it did, and Coote landed safely on the floor. Alex and I landed and ran over to the unconscious boy. Alex placed a hand on his neck to check for his pulse and then placed a hand on his chest.

"He's got a pulse so that's good. But he does have several broken ribs." Alex said. I nodded as the rest of the team landed and the Slytherin team came over.

"Alex take him to Madame Pomfrey, Ron, Peakes go with him." I said as Alex used his powers to levitate Coote. The three of them walked of the pitch as I turned on Harry.

"I told you this would happen!" I shouted angrily and the wind picked up. "I warned you were pushing us too hard and now we are down a beater a week before our match!"

"Ava calm down." Harry said. I glared at him.

"No Harry! You've gone too far, we are all exhausted and injured and each of us told you to ease up and you didn't listen." I said as dark clouds rolled across the sky.

"Madame Pomfrey can fix Coote in a heartbeat." Harry said. I groaned in frustration as Ginny stepped forward.

"We know that Harry but that's not the point Ava is trying to make. You pushed us too hard Harry, we can't do it anymore, and we need to rest." She said trying to be the voice of reason.

"I just want us to win." Harry said defeated. I rolled my eyes; of course he'd listen to Ginny.

"Come on, let's go see Coote." Ginny said and led Harry off the pitch and the rest of the team followed. I let out a frustrated noise as some cleared their throat. I turned to see the entire Slytherin team and their reserves staring at me.

"Hi." I smiled with a pathetic wave. They all just looked at me as Blaise, Draco and Nott smirked at me. "I'll just be going." I said and began walking off the pitch when Draco called me. I turned back round.

"Yeah?" I asked as he walked up to me.

"Can you change the weather back?" He asked. I looked up the sky and then back at Draco with a smile.

"Sure." I said and the dark clouds changed to light grey clouds.

"Thanks." He said and he gave me a sweet kiss on the lips as Blaise yelled at us.

"You two can kiss later, Malfoy we have a practice to do!"

"Coming!" Draco yelled back.

"Wait, why are you practicing today? I thought you had it yesterday?" I asked.

"Blaise and Nott had detention all afternoon yesterday so we moved it to this afternoon." He said.

"Malfoy!" Blaise yelled.

"Coming!" He yelled back. "I'll see you at dinner yeah?" He asked.

"Of course." I smiled. He gave me another quick kiss and a smile and then ran back to his team mates. I walked to the edge of the pitch and turned back to see Draco mounting his broom and taking to the sky. He looked gorgeous, green really suited him. The wind blew his robes as he flew round the pitch with skill and ease and the look of determination on his face was something I had never seen before. I smiled widely and headed back up to the castle.

Later I found out that Coote would be out for the rest of the season after breaking like six ribs, he would be in hospital for three weeks and then he wouldn't be able to play for at least another month. It was truly suck-ish. Harry had calmed down and saw that he was wrong and apologized to the whole of the team in the common room and we forgave him.

Dinner was pretty good that evening I sat with Draco and Blaise mainly talking quidditch and homework, after that Draco and I chilled around the castle until curfew.

"It's pretty handy having a prefect as a boyfriend." I said as we headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

"And it's pretty handy having a girlfriend who changes the weather whenever she likes." He smiled as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to his lean body. I smiled up at him.

"Are you looking forward to the match Wednesday?" I asked. He looked down at me.

"Yeah it should be an easy match. You are going to be there right?" He asked as we stopped outside the Gryffindor common room.

"Of course I will." I said as I stepped into his arms. "Just cause I'm a Gryffindor doesn't me I'm not going to support people care about. Plus if people try and tell me otherwise I can always BBQ them." I smirked. He laughed lightly.

"I'm sure you would." He said as he pulled me closer to his chest. His head dipped and captured my lips with his and our lips moved in sync with each other as his arms wrapped tighter around my waist. I smiled against his lips, feeling happy. It was like I was made to fit in Draco's arms. The kiss lasted a few minutes until the entrance to the common room opened.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, that was something I didn't need to see." Ron said. Our kiss broke and I looked towards the red headed boy with a frown. "I still can't believe you are going out with him." Ron said.

"And I can't believe you are still going out with Lavender." I answered back noticing his falter when I said Lavender. He looked like he was going to say something else but thought better of it and walked off. I looked back at Draco and smiled slightly.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning." I said, he nodded and gave me one last kiss and headed off for his prefect duties.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed. Reviews would be nice. Thank you for reading =D<strong>


End file.
